Dark and Crazy
by CharlieMayy
Summary: After COLS: What if Alec had finally lost it after all those years hiding how he felt, and if given a chance would he use someone to hurt Magnus the way he hurt him but that's only if he doesn't submit to be somebody's obsession first.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: As I have been writing the second chapter I decided to go over the first one, I just corrected some errors I noticed xD  
**

**Blake and Jim the barman are the only characters I own, the rest belongs to Cassandra Clare.  
**

**Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

Alexander found himself standing in a dark alleyway. He didn't know how he got there but he also didn't care, after leaving Maureen and when the anger for Camille had faded, he felt like he needed to escape so he ran as fast as he could without even noticing where he was going, for him he had no place to go to where he could be comfortable and truly himself anymore.

_"It's over. I don't want to see you Alec or any of your friends. I'm tired of being th__eir pet warlock"._

-No, It can't be over, I opened myself up to you, I let my feelings for you get stronger trusting that you would never hurt me but now… now.-

"_I´II be out all day. Come and get your things out of the apartment."_

-How can I go there and just except what happened and leave when you said those things! I would have preferred that you hated me than telling me _what you did_ and then giving me _that_ one final kiss that will haunt me forever.

"_Aku cinta kamu, I love you but it doesn't change anything"_

That's where Magnus is wrong, it changes everything, and the love that Alec feels for him literally changed his world in a way he just can't go back, to think of the time before Alec met Magnus and how empty he felt all the time, how incomplete. He was living but yet he wasn't, he was playing a role of a perfect elder brother when he was far from it and now he couldn´t even go back to that.

* * *

Alec heard a voice, a voice that pulled him out of his thoughts and for the first time he noticed a man standing a few feet away, he had black eyes and pail skin. Alec knew instinctually that he was a vampire.

"What do we have here?" the vampire said in an amused voice, Alec just stood there without answering, after a second the vampire continued "What is a shadow hunter doing here all alone, are you asking to get killed?"

Did he want to die? No, but at the same time he didn't care much if he did in that moment.

-Would it upset Magnus if barely hours after he broke up with me I was found dead with all my blood drained out of me? Would he mourn? Would he come to my funeral?-

Alec wasn't a very confident person but he knew Magnus would do all those things and in some way that made him happy, he does care but just not enough to stay with him after what happened, not enough to fix the pieces in there rocky relationship.

After another long silence the vampire asked "Hey, are you alright?" while walking towards him. "My boyfriend just broke up with me" Alec said then mentally slapped himself for doing so, why would he tell anyone something personal like that!

The vampire was now right in front of him, "Boyfriend, huh? I don't normally go for guys but you are pretty cute" he said. Usually a comment like that from anyone would make Alec blush but he still feels so out of it right now, like time stopped when Magnus left him, "I'm not interested in you anyway" Alec said offhandedly.

"You're straightforward but I guessI would be _too_ if someone _I liked_ left me" mocked the vampire. "Are you trying to rub it in? And who said I liked anyone…you _vampire_, who are you anyway? " Alec said furiously_._

_Alec leaned forward "Do you want to go out with me? He asked. "See, that's what I mean, Straightforward" said Magnus. "Why do you want to go out with me?"_

_"I just do," Alec replied. "And I thought you liked me, so you'd say yes, and I could try — I mean, we could try …"_

Before he knew it the vampire hand was touching his cheek "I´m Blake and it's obvious from your eyes, been crying have we?" He said with a twisted smile. -_sadist_

With having Blake so close Alec noticed for the first time his appearance, bright red hair like flames that went to bottom of his neck and his soulless black eyes looking into his, the man appeared to be in his twenties but since he was a vampire that didn't mean much. "I got to _go_" Alec said fiercely as he yanked Blake´s hand away, turned around and started to run but then suddenly stopped when Blake shouted something; his name "Alexander!"

He heard footsteps behind him and knew the vampire was just inches away again but before he had time to defend himself Blake pushed him against a wall face first, it was rough like sandpaper against his skin and blood was dripping from a cut in his forehead caused by the impact.

Blake leaned in close and whispered in his ear "I know you Alexander, I know all about you and _that warlock_" he spat "He isn´t good enough for you but when Camille betrayed you to _him _Iwas so angry at her for trying to cause you pain. So when Maureen asked me to kill Camille for her I couldn't say no" Blake said as he let out an evil laugh recalling the memories of killing the vampire.

Alec was shocked, how does he know who he is? Why would he kill Camille and then let Maureen take over when he could be _the head of the New York vampire clan_? And _why_ is _this_ happening now?! "I don't understand" Alec said quietly in a strained voice, "I don't understand" he repeated a bit louder, "Why is my life fall of _shit_, what did I do to disserve all this" he shouted while crying his eyes out, letting all of his pain show on his features. Blake took his weight off the boy and turned him around to see a face that looked truly broken.

Alec looked into Blake´s black eyes, there was something wrong about them that he couldn't point out but right now he didn't care either, all he wanted to do was escape, not just from Blake or the alleyway even, he just wanted to escape life and wake up to realize everything was just a bad dream, Magnus was with him and he didn't have a weird vampire problem.

In the moments where Blake seemed to be in his own thoughts Alec took advantage of it by kicking him in the _nether regions, _he let out a yelp and his grip on Alec loosened enough for him to get away. As he turned another corner and finally got to a street he recognized it started to rain heavily so Alec took cover in the first building he saw; an empty pub. He walked over to the counter to where the barman was, a man in his thirties with blonde hair and stubble. "I need to see your ID" he said, Alec paused a second "I don't have it with me but if you won't serve me then _you_ will miss out" he said as he slapped 100 dollars down.

A few hours later Alec´s money was gone and he was even more out of it than before, when he looked around the room he realized that now it was quite busy filled with men having drinking sprees, Alec was also one of those men but the difference between him and them is that he was sitting at the bar _alone_.

He suddenly felt really tired and leant his head against the counter, his eyes closed and the next time they opened was because someone was poking him, it was the barman that somewhere along the line learnt was Jim. "It´s midnight so we´re closing now, you got to go man" he said in a pushy voice. "o- okay, but I feel like, I feel like, I'm go- going too puke" he said in a weak voice as Jim started rushing him out of the door just in time so he could do exactly that on the sidewalk "I feel like _shit"_ hegroaned. "You look like _it_" Jim commented, "_thanks_" Alec replied and then started walking back towards the institute.

He strolled into the institute as drunk as hell and nobody even noticed. - Well why would they when there most likely all asleep-When he got to his room he was so exhausted he practically just collapsed onto his bed still wearing his clothes and shoes as he let himself fall into the darkness.

* * *

**I really don´t know what direction I'm going in or what the story is going to be like, I just sit and write whatever enters my head in that moment-is that normal? - **

**Plus this is the first story I have ever tried to write :O so please feel fee to come up with ideas of what should happen next :) Thanks for reading !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Enjoy Mundanes hahahahaa **

* * *

If there was a word to describe the way Alec felt that morning it would be _stressed_, he thought drinking would have helped but it has only seemed to add to his list of problems.

-Headache and nauseous? Tick

- Broken heart? Tick

-Stalker vampire? Tick

Alec shuddered thinking back to the man in the alleyway, his red hair, twisted smile and then when he slammed his face into the wall. "Oh shit" he swore out loud as he made his way to the bathroom mirror to look at his bruised forehead, it looked horrible with the long cut across it but after arranging his bed hair all evidence was hidden, Alec knew that he could have used an _Iratze _to heal it but to him it didn't feel like second nature, he kind of wanted to heal like a mundane for once.

There was a knock on the door and he opened it to find Isabelle on the other side "It´s about time, my patience only lasts so long" she announced in a too loud of a voice that seemed to echo inside Alec head, she must of noticed his discomfort since her expression changed "huh, what's wrong?" she asked sounding generally concerned. "Hangover, I guess?" Alec replied trying to not seem overly bothered but failed instantly as he saw his sister's jaw drop open "HANGOVER! YOU! Maybe Magnus has been a good influence; soon you will be out clubbing!" –ouch… Magnus, I don't want to hear his name, why does my chest hurt so badly now, how could something so good turn into _this_. Before Alec even realized there were tears running down his face, he had to say something "I…ummm, It´s just … ". Isabelle grabbed Alec by the wrist as her facial expression turn into one of pure anger "When I get my hands of that Warlock! What the hell did he do?" Alec´s mouth opened to answer but no words came out "Never mind, I will take care of this myself!"

Alexander Lightwood could imagine his sister storming into the warlock´s house right now accusing him of anything that came to mind but then she would find out the truth; yeah Magnus was harsh but the stuff Alec did could get him into big trouble.

"No" Alec said in a tone that came out cold even for his ears, "It isn´t any of your business, _knowing you_, you would just make the situation worse". Looking at her face Alec was hit with guilt, she looked hurt and it was hard too upset her but it did because _they are siblings_ and she wasn't used to Alec being cold to her.

Before he could dwell on it any longer Alec pushed past Isabelle and went to out the front door of the institute before he would have a break down. Outside the building he felt a lot better like a weight has been taken off even if was _temporally_, when did this place start feeling like a prison? Deciding that he _didn't_ want to skip breakfast Alec started to walk to the only place where he ever eats out; Taki´s Dinner.

Alec strolled into the café and went to sit in his usual seat but he noticed that something was off; it was like everything was in slow motion, the waitress pouring blood into a vampire´s glass, the laughter of the people sitting in the both in front of his seemed to stretch on and his vision started to blur, color's mixed together and he was afraid that he was going to faint, before he could make a scene he turned around to go back out of the front door but his legs buckled underneath him and he _knew_ he was falling to the ground. He _didn´t, _instead he felt someone catch him and hold him close, Alec first thought was Magnus -Please don't let it be him, he can´t see me like this after only one day, it´s_ pathetic_- as he lost all senses and passed out.

* * *

He had yet to open his eyes but he knew that he was sitting down on the damp ground and that his knees were tucked up to his chest, his head and back were leaning against what he would guess is a wall. He opened his eyes to find a pair of green ones inches away from him; it scared him since this person was so close he couldn't see anything beyond his eyes but they somehow entranced him, he couldn't help but think how beautiful they were, they reminded him of the bright green grass of his home country Idris.

The man was chanting something in what sounded like Latin but he couldn't make out the words, he stopped and then leaned back so he was a normal distance from Alec, he could now see who it was kneeling in front of him. –Blake, why is he here?! Is he really stalking me …..? –

Looking around frantically Alec noted that he was in an alleyway much like the one from yesterday then he moved his eyes back onto Blake who was still in front of him smiling.

"Hello Alexander" he said in a cheery voice with a devious smile - That mouth, smiling at me like he finds the whole situation amusing – Without realizing Alex had a disgusted expression on his face. In response Blake continued talking "On the contrary of what you may think I was actually _not _stalking you, I was around the area and happened to see you go in Taki´s" – _yeah right_-

Alec tried to gather his thoughts and work out the situation. Looking at the man there were differences to the one from yesterday, his skin wasn´t _as_ pale and of course his eyes had changed color, also Blake couldn't be a vampire because he was in the sun. He also noticed that he felt a lot better than he has been since the other night, not only physically but mentally as well.

"What did you do?" Alec asked a bit worried "before the chanting…". Blake lifted his hand and put it on Alec´s forehead "Seriously, I fixed your head, I know it´s my fault but I thought since you're a shadow hunter you would at least know how to use an Iratze" then he moved his hand again and put it on Alec´s chest above his heart "And I relived you from your heart ache". At that Alec got scared – Had this guy taken away my feelings for Magnus?- Even if it´s painful now he doesn't want to forget the way he felt when they spent time together, the times when Magnus hugged him, the time where they shared their first kiss ,all those happy memories.

Blake brought him out of his thoughts "Don't worry, love is hard to get rid of, what I did was more like an anti-depressant pill, trust me, It will wear off soon and then you will be _begging me for more_" he said as he winked at Alec. "Why do you look different?" asked Alec hoping that there _was _a reason other than that he was imagining things.

"Ah, to clear things up I´ll let you know my secret. I´m a warlock and my special ability is shifting into other species, specifically I´m a shape shifter" he explained as he stood up and offered a hand to Alec who surprisingly accepts. Things started to make more sense now, of what he has heard there has been Warlocks with that ability but it's really rare and is also answers why he can't take over from Camille since he´s not a vampire but that still doesn't explain why he´s interested in Alec.

"Do you know Magnus?" Alec asks timidly.

"I've met him a few times but we have never really got along" said Blake as he shrugged "There's no real reason for it, thought my hatred for him escalated when I found out he dumped you and left you to cry". His comment hit Alec right in the gut "I- that has nothing to with it, why do you care anyway! "

– I feel like he´s hiding something, it wouldn´t surprise me if they had a _long_ history; Him and Magnus - Alec made himself feel sick with that thought, he can´t be dealing with this again trying to figure out problems that go back _way_ before he was even born.

Alec realized that he was looking at his feet and raised his head to look at Blake; he didn't look happy "Don't put me in the middle of your feud" he said quietly to the warlock as the silence stretched between them.

After what felt like ages Blake took a step forward closing in on the gab that increased over time "Alec you have everything to do with it, _go out with me_?" he asks dead serious with a pained expression scared of the reaction he might get. Alec pushes him backwards as hard as he could "What's wrong with you, I don't even know you!"

In return Blake grabs him by the wrist and pulls him so close that his Alec´s face is on his chest and holds him there "You don't know Magnus either, I bet he didn't tell you anything about his past because he´s too ashamed of it but Alexander I will tell you _everything_ and _anything_ you want to know so just _forget_ _him_, it's for the better" he urged.

Alec freed himself from the man's embrace and hurried off to the main street, he ran as fast as he could. When he got to a street full of people he felt relieved but that was short lived as he saw _him_ make his way through the crowd not far away, Alec turned away to head in an another direction but unfortunately the warlock caught up and grabbed his shoulder to turned him around forcefully.

Alec was going to protest by saying any curse word that came to mind but before any sound came out of his mouth Blake sealed his over Alec´s in what would be a kiss, unlike all the times Magnus had kissed him gently like he was a precious jewel Blake´s kiss was rough and passionate, he got so lost into the feeling he almost forgot that it was against his will. He started to struggled but Blake only held him tighter in a way that was suffocating; he started to notice the people around him staring and whispering comments about them _b__eing in the way of the sidewalk_, he was really embarrassed and in a last bid to get the warlock off him he bit his lip and Blake backed off - I haven't even kissed Magnus that way in public before and I guess I probably never will - he thought in frustration.

Alec looked like he was about to cry but then he saw Blake's face "Are you enjoying this with _that _smug face?!" Alec was fuming. "Hey, I rather be a sadist that a danger to myself" Blake said amused. "Huh, did I say that out loud? I mean sad-ist?" Alec asked concerned. "Yes you did Alexander, yes you did" answered Blake still content.

* * *

Magnus was currently double annoyed, first he was annoyed that since breaking up with Alec two days ago there has been no sign of him, he didn't pick up his stuff from the apartment like he told him too and neither has he called like he thought he would but as soon as he thought it Magnus realized there was something wrong with that sentence, _he_ had broken up with him; Alec had every right to cut the warlock out of his life if he chose to. So here Magnus was annoyed at himself for being _annoyed_ at Alec for leaving him after _he_ broke up with him. Magnus was indeed messed up.

"What have I done..."

* * *

**Must listen too songs.**

**************Perfect - Hedley , around 2:19 from where he says "When you're caught in a lie" and onwards is like its describing the ending of COLS !**

******Aqualung- Strange And Beautiful , awesome song. I thought this could be Blake singing to Alec.**

******If You're Not The One- Daniel Bedingfield. Alec feelings for Magnus **


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a few days off form school so maybe if I felt some inspiration, I could post chapter 4 quicker ?** **;D**

**Okay, I only characters I own are Jim and Blake the rest belong to Cassandra Clare.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

It has now been five days since he had last saw Alec and every second felt like hell, Magnus _hoped_ that he would get over the shadow hunter but at the same time he didn't want to. He wanted to mope about in his apartment holding on to these feelings because he was _so_ scared that when they disappear it would leave him _unable_ to feel ever again.

What was he kidding! He couldn't wait out his feelings for Alec like he couldn´t bear to watch him die of old age. That thought sent a shiver through Magnus´s spine, whether he was _with_ him or _not_ the problem still remained; Alec was mortal.

After pacing around the room for a final time Magnus heard his phone _beep _with a text message, looking at the screen his heart literally dropped, it was from Isabelle:

_Magnus_

_I don't know what happened between you two but I've been quiet long enough and nothing seems to have changed, if anything Alec is acting weirder each day not wanting to do anything but today he just stormed out of the house. I know it has something to do with you since the way he acts when someone mentions your name. So fix the problem before I fix your fucking glittery face._

_Sincerely Isabelle_

Magnus felt like he was going to be sick, had he pushed Alec to the edge? –_Weirder_- He wanted to know what she meant by that but he felt like he couldn't just ask; especially because she wanted to _fix his face_. He needed to find out for himself so without hesitation he put on his coat and went out the door.

* * *

(A few hours earlier)

Alec woke up exhausted even though the last time he went out the house was the day he _supposedly_ went to Taki´s. After having breakfast he decides to spend his day lounging around the library, outside the door that leads into the room Alec could hear voices talking and he thought someone might have said his name but he entered the room anyway despite that it could be a discussion he _rather not hear_.

Around the large table that is usually used for meetings was his mother Maryse, Isabelle and surprisingly Jace who all looked like they were in a bad mood. Maryse turned her head to see her eldest son standing at the door and smiled rather fakely at him but he could not blame her since she must be under a lot of stress after Sebastian kindly left them some angel wings.

Alec sits down on a chair to join the rest of them as they re-continue their conversation about how the silent brothers don't seem to be able to expel the heavenly fire from Jace "It´s so annoying, I can't even touch Clary now" Isabelle looks at him irritably "That's not the problem, the issue is that it´s potentially dangerous to have you around _anyone_". "I don't care about the rest" Jace huffed then before Isabelle could make a comeback Maryse cut in "Alexander, maybe you could call Magnus and see if he has any ideas?" Alec´s blood left his face and he turned pale white – I can't brush it off with everyone staring at me- Isabelle gave Alec a knowing look from the corner of her eye so Alec sighs and gives in.

"Mom, I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't think he will answer and especially is the call is from me" Alec says in a pained voice. Maryse looked generally looked hurt for her son "Oh darling, I didn't know" she puts her hand on his for a way of comfort "Don't worry about it, we could always find another warlock to treat Jace" She was concerned for her son and his mental well-being but Alec knew that she was somewhat glad about the break up since she never understood their relationship from the start. – _find another warlock_"

"err Yeah , ok.-okay ,that's good" Alec stammered as he tried to find a non-suspicious way of getting back out of the room but gave in and ended up almost running for the door; he had to escape. Alec had realized recently that when he´s in a bad situation he the only thoughts that go through his head are _run, escape, before you get hurt. _He went straight for the street and started running with no direction in mind, he bumped into a couple of people but he didn't care.

* * *

After walking around places where he and Alec used to go for dates for almost the whole day Magnus decides to use a tracking spell, he knew he wasn't going to find Alec by luck but he just wished that he could; that they knew each over so well that if he tried Magnus could find his whenever he wanted.

* * *

Alec ended up at the pub he went to the day Magnus had broken up with him. At first he felt empty and kept ordering beer that he didn't even like but after a few rounds Alec´s composure started to slip. His true feelings started to come through, he didn't think he could be the same person he was before, something needs to change again but he knew it wouldn't be with Magnus like he wanted. He started to cry and he couldn't stop the tears from falling as much as he rubbed his eyes with furry.

Alec didn't want to stay here anymore; he _wanted_ to be on his own but after drinking so much he didn't have the energy to move. It was pathetic that he needed to phone someone but he _needed_ to be rescued. He scanned down to Magnus´s number but he was too scared to call him – He _wouldn't _answer anyway-. Then an image flashed in his head; it was of Blake. -Would he come? – He thought.

The other day after Blake had kissed him the only way Alec finally got rid of him was by exchanging numbers, he has also been getting random texts from the warlock _every day_.

"_What a wonderful day for a stroll in the park_"

"_Are you hiding? _:0_ "_

"_I hope I didn't scare__ you too much that day_"

"The_ rain is kind of depressing, huh_?"

He smiled thinking back to them; it was obvious that Blake was trying to get him out of his shell, and then he pressed call. Blake answered on the first ring "Alexander? I´m glad you're calling me but _why_ this late at night?". "Blake" Alec sobbed, he was so glad he answered "Please pick me up, I – I don't know what to do… no-where to really go"

* * *

The tracking spell led Magnus outside a building; a bar called "The old tavern" to be exact. Magnus has been to a lot of bars and especially clubs but he never been here, this place seemed too _manly _for his standards. Looking through the window he saw Alec who was in a dreadful state looking at his phone like he was waiting for someone.

* * *

Jim was patting Alec´s head awkwardly while he was sobbing leaning all of his weight on the counter like he didn't even have enough energy to keep himself up right when Blake got to the bar; he felt a pang of jealously – _Don't_ touch him- he thought like a little child not wanting others to touch what is _his. _Even from the door he could tell what had happened, the boy was obviously got drunk and is now currently having a mini break down over _Magnus_. Blake strolls over to the counter and grabs the barman's hand so hard he thought he may have broken it but as he expected it did the trick as he stopped touching Alec and went to the over side to talk to someone else – _ha_, _shows you-_

Alec looks up at the man standing above him and when he saw it was Blake he was relieved, so much so he didn't care that he was rude to Jim.

Looking down at his face with his puffy eyes and tears down his cheeks Blake felt what he didn't expect, looking at him he didn't feel happy about it at all, if anything he felt hurt and sorry for the boy. Before he could protest he took Alec in his arms but surprisingly he seemed to look more relaxed there.

Alec felt so comfortable in Blake´s arms he didn't care that the whole bar were most likely looking at them as he snuggled his face into Blake´s chest. As Blake walked out of the building he was pretty sure Alec had literally passed out in his arms, walking down the street he heard a voice somewhere behind him saying his name, he knew who is was before he even turned around.

"Blake! What are you _doing_!" Magnus shouted with blue sparks at the end of his fingers, the man in question turned around. He grinned at Magnus "I'm just comforting this shadow hunter here. Not like you would know how to do that" he said with malice. "Let Alec _go_, whatever problem you got with me don't mess him up because of it". "Not everything's about you and I think you're a little too late to say that, especially when you're the one who messed things up with _him_". Magnus flinches "I like him and he called _me_, not you,so piss off". Magnus wanted to attack the over warlock but since he was holding Alec he didn't dare "Blake, his family know me; I can bring him back to the institute" he pleaded "so _please_ bring him here".

Blake has never seen Magnus beg before so he found it very amusing – _Should I push him __further? _- "I would bring him back myself but since he's staying round my place I guess he _can´t_" he said then clicked his fingers to disappear along with Alec. "_Alec_" Magnus said in a barely audible voice, "ALEC!" he shouted as he fell to the ground and started punching the road, he knew it was too late , if Blake was with him then be wouldn't be able to find his shadow hunter. Magnus was shaking so badly he wasn't sure if he _could_ stand back up but he had to be strong, there's was no way they couldn't be together,he realized that now that he had made a big mistake because he was scared, so scared of being loved or rejected by the shadow hunter that he forced him away.

* * *

**Yay , this chapter is longer than I thought it would be ^^ Thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed, they really help me to continue this ;)**

**This chapter´s playlist:**

**Falling Slowly- Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova**

**Ellie goulding-My blood**

**Hero- Enrique Iglesias**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Alec woke up feeling _good _which hasn't happened for a long time. He went to turn around to _find that_ he couldn't; something was holding him in place. Opening his eyes he realized he wasn't the only person occupying the bed, next to him or better said basically on him was Blake. His legs were entangled with his own and Alec´s face was just below his, so close Blake was basically resting his chin on Alec´s head; it was a human trap. It took a moment to remember that_ he_ had phoned Blake last night so it was kind of his fault he was in this situation now but the enormity of the situation soon kicked in – I´m in bed, I´m in Blake´s bed… Oh god, Did we? – thought Alec as he started to panic and move about to free himself.

After getting out of the _human death trap_ without Blake noticing Alec started to panic more when he realized he was _just _in his underwear and then he heard a whistle behind him and turned to see that Blake was in fact awake "Hot, I could get used to a partial naked shadow hunter standing at the end of my bed" he said. Standing there topless Alec suddenly felt cold and shivered, Blake noticed and pulled him back onto the bed so Alec fell on top of him and as he fell Alec made a noise that resembled a scared animal.

"It´s okay" Blake said as he rubbed his arms and covered him back up by the covers "It´s kind of cold in here, huh?" Alec didn't really understand his change in attitude, he seemed different from what he imagined "Wouldn't you enjoy seeing me freeze to death?" he asked dryly. "You would have thought so but one can only be so much of a sadist" he answered humorously. To that Alec stayed silence since he couldn't think of a comeback so they sat there for a while; Alec in Blake´s arms in till he spoke once more "I want something to change" he said then seemed to gather his thoughts. Blake´s next words were a whisper "I´m sick my life, I wanted things to change but I realize now how can I expect someone to change _my life_ when I´m the one that always stays the same".

Alec felt sorry for the man and guilty because he might have given him false hopes but then the other thought came back to him "did we?" he blurted "Umm, I mean. Did we do it?" he asked knowing his face was most likely red right now. Whatever deep thoughts Blake was thinking about, he seemed to get out of it by that question and replaced his serious face with a smile that Alec thought lightened up this green eyes "What exactly do you thing we did, Alexander?" he teased. "Have….sex" Alec said embarrassed as he saw Blake´s smile grow "Sorry but I´m not into necrophilia" he answered. Alec didn't really understand what he meant by that and _it showed_ so Blake decided to clarify "I don't like having _sex_ with dead people". Now Alec was just confused "huh, and what does that mean? I´m not dead", Blake laughed "I know you're not but you were just _as_ good yesterday. I even dropped you on your head and you still didn't wake up" – and you slept through the confrontation with Magnus- thought he didn't say the last part out loud.

* * *

Alec found himself once again walking to Taki´s for breakfast but this time _with company_, for some reason Blake doesn't want to see him go and strangely neither does Alec. He rationalized it by deciding that he was going to ask him _everything _he doubted about the warlock.

Once at the café Alec picked a table at the back of the building and after they ordered their breakfast he starts to ask him questions "So...I was just wondering how you _r__eally _know me?" Blake looks at him for a second "seriously?" he asks so Alec could give a second thought to weather he _actually _wanted to hear the answers. "_Seriously_. The day after I first met you… you asked me to _go out with you_, did you mean it?" Blake takes an inhale of breath "Of course I meant it. _How I know you_ is from my job; I'm kind of a freelancer. I was working for Maureen at the time; she paid me money to get rid of Camille for her. It isn't easy to kill a vampire as old as her so I watched her for a while to know her general schedule, you _know_; like the times she's most vulnerable or on her _own_; basically the best times to kill her but I happened to catch one of your meetings and from then on I realized I was interested in you" he said while looked into Alec´s eyes like he was pleading something.

"Later on I found out you were dating Magnus and thought how lucky he was to have you _seeing_ how much you care about your future together, I got hooked into your story so like I said before when I found out that Camille sent that letter just out of spite I killed her out of revenge more than because of the money". Alec was speechless and questionless, he never thought he would he a straight answer like that, he wasn't used to getting answers and he felt a bit stupid because what Blake had just told him sounded _so honest_ to him. – But could it really be true or I´m just setting myself up again too fall once more? – he thought.

* * *

Magnus was sitting on his sofa in a trance; he felt so out of control. The whole night he thought of ways to find Alec but in the end none of them worked, Blake had always had something _different_ about him that make him and overs around him untraceable. – How does Alec even know him?! If Blake takes advantage of him…..I'll kill him- he thought. Since Magnus hadn't slept a wink last night his thoughts seemed to be getting darker, more true to his personality you could say and too his father _Faustus_ who is also known as the prince of hell.

There was a _beeping_ sound again so he clicked his fingers and his phone appeared in his hand, it was once again a text from Isabelle –_déjà vu_-

_-Is Alec with you right now? _

Looking at the time on his phone is was now 3:00 pm; had Alec still not been home since last night? Was he with Blake? The thought frustrated him even further and he started crying, then his resolve faded and he started to write his own text for Alec but in the end like the over hundred times he couldn't send it.

_-Alec, baby. I´m sorry for what I did. Please come home and back__ into__ my arms_.-

* * *

Jace was now currently getting told off by Isabelle, he thought that being in the infirmary with _heavenly fire_ coursing through his body would cut him some slack but when it came down to his sister it obviously didn't matter. "Jace, are you listening!" Isabelle shouted "I texted Magnus asking if he knew where Alec was but like last time he just ignored it…"

"Don't worry I´m sure he´s just fine" Jace reassured her. "He isn't!" she snapped "You're his parabatai. The next time you see him I want you to talk to _him_".

Jace knew that Alec wasn't fine but to him _if he was_ that would be more worrisome, when he thought he couldn't ever be with Clary he didn't want to see anyone or _talk about it_ but even if they are parabatai their very different people so as far as he knew maybe Alec _needed_ to share his feelings with someone so he came to the conclusion that he would confront his brother at the next opportunity.

"Okay, I will talk to him" he said.

* * *

After breakfast Alec wanted to go back to the institute to sought out his thoughts but of course Blake insisted to walk him home, he was currently walking in front of Alec but then he suddenly stopped and asked "So now that you know the truth and I´m not as _mysterious_ as you may have thought can I ask you again?". Alec knew what he wanted to ask but he didn't know how to respond at the moment, instinct told him to say yes for some reason he couldn't explain but reason said to stay away –This guy seems to literally backstab people for his job, he must have _enemi__es_-

"_There is a war coming, Alexander, and you don't want your loyalties to be in question. Do you?" _he remembered Magnus saying to him. –_Fuck you_- he thought, overtime his heartbreak turned into frustration and now somehow into malice towards the warlock.

He was almost sure he was going to say yes but a noise distracted them and out of nowhere there were three _lesser demons _blocking their path, they seemed to be the non-poisonous type but there was something about them that gave Alec a bad feeling. Before he had time to act himself Blake whizzed past him, Alec didn't need to look twice to know that he was now shadow hunter like him because he felt the same connection that he has with Jace; one of paratabai.

He was going to fight with him whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**hahaha sort off cliffhanger but _don't you worry child_ since I am already starting the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

To be honest I´m not very happy with this chapter but on the plus side there is Malec in it and its the longest chapter by far xD

**What if the storm ends?**

**And I don't see you**

** As you are now **

**Ever again**

**_Snow Patrol- What if this storm__ ends?_  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Blake had runes going up his arms and the way he moved was so much like a shadow hunter _if _he had not known Alec wouldn't have ever guessed he wasn't one. It seemed that when he turned it was _more _than his appearance that changed.

Alec pulled out his blade swiftly and threw another one at Blake who cached it as the demons started to approach them. He didn't feel like he was up to killing at the moment since almost all of his attention was on Blake, he couldn't keep his eyes off him. It was strange for him to feel that Blake was his paratabai when it's only ever been that way with Jace, he must have done it on purpose thinking it would help them fight better he thought. One of the demons started to run towards Alec, he just had enough time to jump out of the way and to stab it´s knee in the process, the demon fell head first to the ground but it was still obviously alive breathing frantically like a wild dog but before Alec could do anything there was a flash of red and Blake was above the fallen demon plummeting his blade through its head – _clean death_-

The other two demons seemed to get angered by the death but Alec did not notice that; he was still looking at Blake, the way his red hair fell around his shoulders and his piercing green eyes full of amusement from his kill; the smirk he had, it was almost contagious until Blake looked up and into Alec´s eyes. Whatever moment he was in he snapped out of it and now looked terrified. "ALEXANDER,_ BEHIND _YOU!" he yelled. Alec turned around to see a demon leaping in the air for him, he tried to roll out of the way before it could hit him _dead on_ but the demon was too fast and by the time he had moved its claws where inches away. Being a shadow hunter he knew he shouldn't had flinched even if it was just a second but that moment was long enough for the demon to plummet its razor sharp claws into Alec´s stomach. It left a long cut that was surprisingly painful for the type of demon; _something was wrong_ but before he could contemplate it more he got up and quickly stabbed it right in the heart.

Blake saw Alec deliver the final blow to the demon and felt somehow proud; the demons were now dead so he let himself change back to his normal self and went over to the boy, he was standing where the body had just evaporated. "Where's the other one?" Alec asks when he knew Blake was near "I killed it as well" he said and then proceeded to hug Alec from behind "I´m glad you're alive" he whispered. Alec was relieved that from his position Blake couldn't see him blush "It´s just a little cut, I`ll heal it when I get home".

Once Blake walked Alec the rest of the way to the institute he went straight to his bedroom and sat on his bed trying to work out his feelings for him and came to a conclusion. Thinking back to his appearance he knew that he did fancy him but then there's his personality, there's something about him that makes Alec forget all the bad things – There's no doubt, I do like him….. But _could we_ actually work out?-

Alec was brought out of his thoughts by the throbbing pain in his stomach and decided to use an Iratze to heal the cut but it still didn't feel any better-_weird_- he thought. Then he noticed how cold he was, _so_ freezing cold that he went under the covers of his bed and hugged himself till he fell asleep.

* * *

Jace knew that Alec was back since he could hear someone walking around a few minutes ago; Isabelle said she had _stuff to do_ and that she wouldn't be back for an hour so it _must_ be his paratabai. – Okay, time to get this over with – he thought and then knocked on Alec´s bedroom door; no answer. "Alec, it's me" he said then slowly opened the door a bit wearily in case he found him crying or something on those lines, he had never been good at comforting people.

He scanned the room and quickly realized that Alec was on the bed under a heap of covers – _oh shit_, he´s crying – he thought as he approached. Jace leaned his knees on the mattress and pulled the covers down so he could see his face, he was trembling all over –_Was he having a __bad dream_?-. He decided to shake him awake, "Alec" he said "wake up" -He wasn't waking up-. He started to shake him more violently and call his name; nothing, he didn't seem to react at all and from then he felt that something was terribly wrong "Alec?"

* * *

Isabelle pressed the button for the intercom expecting something on the lines of – "WHO DARES TO DITURB THE MIGHTY MAGNUS BANE"- but instead the voice that answered simply asking "_who is this"_ sounded broken. "It´s Isabelle" she said "We need to talk about Alec". There was a click and the door was now unlocked, she walked in and up the stairs to find Magnus lying on the couch facing the ceiling, "_Why_?" she asked and got no response from the warlock "_Why_ did you break up with him?" she snapped.

He sat up and Isabelle was shocked to see his appearance, his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks and his eyes wear puffy from crying "so you know" is all he said. _– I knew it_- she thought –_but it still doesn't make sense_-. "_I hate you_ for doing that to my brother but seeing you now I don't understand" she continued "If you're this miserable why don't you just fucking fix the problem!" she shouted "I want my brother back! I thought you would have been good for him but you´ve just made him even more distant that before!" she yelled. She knew it was wrong to take it all out on him, she knew her brother did tend to complicate things but deep down Isabelle felt really guilty for encouraging Alec´s relationship with the warlock not thinking about the consequences, knowing that one day it would end in tragedy, knowing that Alec isn't the type of person to let go and she needed someone to blame it on.

After a moment Magnus who was currently looking at the floor started to talk. "Alec, he lied to me about something important. At first I was really angry at him but the reason I broke up with him was because _I was scared_ and I used the situation to end it. I really love your brother but Isabelle there isn't a way our relationship would ever work out, I could already see the effect it was having on him. The fear he got from just getting older like he´s the abnormal one _when it's really me_." The silence stretched on and she felt like her fears had been confirmed but then her phone went off. "What!" she answered "Have you spoke to him yet?" and then there was a long pause "What do you mean by that Jace…" she said unsure "okay, I'm coming now" and then she hung up.

"Magnus, you're coming with me" she demanded.

* * *

Alec was standing in a room full of demons; they had him surrounded. It appeared that they were waiting for someone to make the first move for the shadow hunter. Alec _knew_ that if he even dared to flinch he would get attacked by them but being the warrior he was instinctively he reached down to grab his blade to find that it had once again disappeared and by the time he locked back up the demons were running towards him.

The first one jumped into the air and landed his feet on Alec´s chest smashing him onto the floor as the rest proceeded to pin him down. He tried to fight one off but it bit his hand in return and like the last time the rest followed by also biting Alec in a way that resembled savage dogs, the more he struggled the more painful it was so it got to the point where Alec literally just gave up and lied motionless on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

He couldn´t keep his eyes open anymore and he kept passing out, forcing his eyes open again he found that the demons were now gone and a little while after that he heard something; someone was speaking. The voice belonged to Jace who was now leaning over him with a wicked smile "so do you want another Iratze?" Alec tried to answer but he was so tired from all the screaming he had done, by the time Alec managed to say the word Jace had already completed the rune "no" he croaked as the dream started from the beginning again.

He was stuck in a room full of demons, if he moved they attacked, if he didn't eventually Jace comes and kills everything in the room including himself, like he couldn't distinguish him from the demons –_is that what I have become_?-. He was in a never ending nightmare. He dies; it repeats. He survives; it repeats, but every time it ends with one person; Jace.

Alec was in hell his own personal hell and it was cold.

* * *

Magnus was now at the institute besides Alec´s bed, the boy was in it but it was obvious that something was amiss. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and he was twitching frantically like someone was electrocuting him. It pained him so much to see Alec this way – _why did I ever let you go?_ - He leant over on the bed and gently pushed his hair out of the way to put his hand on the boy's forehead to find out that he was freezing cold, too cold to even be alive but yet he was…

He almost forgot they were there until Isabelle stepped closer "what's wrong?" she asked. "He has demon poison running through his veins but it isn't like anything I ever seen" Magnus said worried "I´m going to try to expel it but it's probably going to take all night". Jace understood from the way Magnus said it that he wanted to be alone with Alec so he took Isabelle by the hand and left the room.

Once they were gone Magnus stopped putting on a front and started to cry because he knew that whatever this mysterious poison was it was going to affect Alec permanently. Using a spell Magnus determined that it started from a wound on his stomach that had healed over and now the poison was throughout his body. There was no real way to _expel _it, all he could do was keep the boy alive and try to use spells to wake him up but he was in a dilemma. After sending a bit of his magic trough Alec´s body he understood that the shadow hunter was stuck in a sort of comma where the poison was affecting his mind in a way that was mentally torturing him and the only way to release him from that at the moment was too let him die but he was to selfish to do that. Even if he woke up crazy he would still love him, he would be there for him, anything but let him die. – I finally understand now – he thought in tears.

With that decision Magus used a spell he had never used before. One that would bind them together, if Alec needed his magic to survive then he would have it; he could drain it all from him. After completing it Magnus already felt a bit weaker but knowing that _it could help_ to gain Alec´s strength enough to fight of the poison and wake up, Magnus put a smile on his face – I will see your eyes again soon, whether it's here or some over place, I will be with you, _my darling_- he thought as he laid his head down and passed out besides Alec´s bed.

* * *

Today the nightmare was different, Alec didn't know for sure if it was another day but something told him that it was. He was so happy to re-open his eyes to something that wasn't a room full of demons; he was in a field in Idris. Alec knew because he had been there before with his sister, he remembered playing there when he was younger. The grass looked so green and healthy so despite what he has been through these past hours he couldn't help but smile. Now that the immediate danger getting eaten alive was gone he could now think clearer. Like he had just woken up from a dream Alec realized that even if it felt like it what happened wasn't real. He remembered that he fell asleep – I knew something was wrong with those demons- he thought annoyed – so… am I hallucinating right now?-.

Walking across the field he came across a yellow rose, it was the only one there and it looked out of place. He was immediately interested in it since the color reminded him of Magnus´s eyes - so pretty- he thought sadly then got hit with a compulsion to pull it out the ground and keep it for himself.

He reached down to do just that but as he touched the stem something pierced his skin, looking closer at the flower he noticed that it was covered in spikes. The flower had deceived Alec by its beauty and he understood that he shouldn't trust anything that appears to be so perfect. Pulling him out of his thoughts was a voice, a voice that he knew belonged to Magnus - I will be with you, _my darling- _the voice rang in his head. It was the first time he had heard his voice since breaking up and it tore him apart "Magnus?" he whimpered feeling lost.

* * *

Magnus awoke the next morning feeling drained and to a sound of a phone, he looked around the room and located Alec´s on the bed side table. He had a text and the person who it was from gave him chills; _Blake_.

-_I want to ask you in person but that never seems to work out. Let's make it official_?-

Now Magnus was defiantly shaking, he felt so angry he didn't know what to do with himself – I´m not letting _him_ take you away from me- he thought and before he knew it he was sending him a text of his own.

-_ You're not right for me and never will be so _leave_ me alone_-

Looking down at Alec´s sleeping face he felt a little guilty but it still didn't change the fact that overall he was doing the right thing. When Alec wakes up he would apologize to him and then they could spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

"Alec!" a girly voice shouted and he looked up to see Isabelle at the other end of the field. She was smiling but that scared Alec even more –_I can't trust this person_- . When Alec just stood there and Isabelle had to walk over to him when she finally was in front of him she seemed annoyed "Alec, what are you doing here?!" she said irritably. "Isabelle is that really you?" he asked, "_Of course it is_" she snapped. "Iz, I´m stuck here, I´m on my bed. I was in a demon fight and it seems to have affected me" he said. "_What are you talking about?_ Jace. You need to fight with him." She insisted then grabbed his hand and took him to the very top of the hill that was at the end of the field. Before Alec could question _why, _Isabelle had already pushed him of the edge and he fell to his death.

He was now standing in a room full of demons again; they had him surrounded _again_. He knew that if he even dared to flinch he would get attacked by them _again_ but being the warrior he was instinctively he reached down to grab his blade to find that it had once again disappeared.

* * *

Checking again Magnus was happy to see that Alec now had more of a chance of waking up – my power _is_ helping him after all- he thought relived. There was a knock on the door and a second later Isabelle came in "Is he..?", "He´s not awake yet but he's well on his way" he interrupted knowing what she was going to ask. "That's great news but what do you think did this?" she asked, "Truthfully, the only way he could have got in this state is by getting hurt by a very powerful demon" he sighed "where he came across this demon, I don't have the slightest idea". "I guess we will worry about that later" she suggested and then left Magnus to look Alec.

* * *

By the time Alec managed to say the word, Jace had already completed the rune "no" he croaked as the world went dark but this time it felt different like he could channel all of his fear and he did just that; it came out as a scream. A scream so loud and scary he wasn't sure if he was the one producing it but then arms grabbed him and his eyes opened to see terrified yellow ones staring back.

"ALEC!" Magnus sobbed and held him close. Alec didn't know how to react to the affection so he just laid there still until Magnus let go and sat back up. It suddenly sank in that he _wasn't_ asleep; he was so scared that he was stuck there forever. The nightmare was over "Why did _this_ happen?" he asked distraught. "You got poisoned and it put you into a comma for two days Alec my darling but it's alright now" Magnus hushed.

-Two days? _Is that __all_? Those days felt like _forever_, how could it be?-. He thought while looking around his bedroom room frantically. "Alec, it's okay. I´m going to get your sister and Jace" Magnus said calmly. Jace….Alec _knew _he didn't really kill him but his paratabai´s name now sent shivers through his bones "NO!" he yelled and tried to get out of the suffocating covers by kicking them free "Alec" Magnus called but his mind was somewhere else so he didn't respond and kept struggling until Magnus grabbed his face so that he could look right at him. "Alec, you're here, you´re back. _I´m_ here" he pleaded and the shadow hunter finally relaxed and took a breath in so he could focus.

Magnus hand was cupping my face, it felt so familiar and yet I wanted to push it away so I lifted my hands up to do just that but he put them in his own and kissed my hands deliriously, obsessively. He was looking at him weirdly, "What is it?" Alec murmured. "Later I want to tell you something" he answered. Straight away he got an image of Magnus saying -_I do love you but this doesn't mean anything_- and knew that was most probably what he was going to say. "Don't" Alec replied coldly with his blue eyes looking distant and dark giving a look that scared Magnus, it was a look that made him feel he had lost a part of himself and it hurt.

Alec couldn't stand looking at his ex-lovers face in case he started crying so he turned to his side to face the wall. After a second he felt the bed shift and was scared of Magnus touching him –_if you're just going to leave anyway_…-. He was lying right behind him and then his arms came around him holding Alec tightly "It´s okay now, Alec" he said not very convincingly like he was actually trying to reassure himself.

* * *

**Just wondering, Who should Alec end up with? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I was either going to write one long chapter or two and in the end I decided to the latter, Good: You get to read it a week earlier. Bad: There was a reason I wanted to join the chapters together and that's because I feel like this one is the chapter " I have to write" to get to the good parts which hopefully will be seen in Chapter 7 ;) **

* * *

Chapter 6

Nightmares, everything he feared that could happen; he experienced it and the time he spent asleep felt like years; it changed him. He didn't care if people didn't understand anymore. 

Magnus had fallen asleep quickly after lying on his bed but Alec didn't know it was because of the spell he had used made him exhausted. Seeing that he had been immobile for two days Alec defiantly didn't want to stay there anymore so he sat up and got out of the bed quietly to leave the room but when it actually came to doingthat it seemed that his vision blurred and he ended up sitting back down on the floor. He felt so ill Alec didn't know what to do; he wished he could roll up into a ball and just fade away into nothingness. The closest thing to fading away minus death that he could think of was sleeping but after what he had experienced Alec never wanted to sleep again. Being a shadow hunter a logical thing would to use a Iratze or some other type of rune but even the thought of that brought him back to the room where Jace´s rune kept him in that nightmare. He was so frighten of everything right now it felt like someone was purposely trying to push him over the edge.

"DAMN YOU!" he screamed as he smashed his fists into the floor hard enough that they started to bleed. He felt so angry with the world, was he never meant to have a good life? Alec felt like someone was mocking him, pushing him to his limits to see whether he _would _kill himself; somehow it seemed like a good offer.

Hearing a scream Jace bursts through the door to find Alec on the floor; awake but something seemed off so he walked towards him slowly and then offered him his hand "Need help getting up?" he asks.

Just looking at him made Alec shiver all over, this boy who he used to have a crush on still looked like an angel to him, his eyes were honest gold orbs in the dim light and his hair formed a halo around his sculptured face, - He looks _too_ innocent, _too_ trustworthy- he thought sadly – _It can't be real_- his head told him.

"_Go_" Alec said forcefully "leave me alone". "Huh Alec, I was just _trying_ to be nice" Jace shot back. – _See, he´s already showing his true colors_- he thought. Looking right into Jace´s eyes he felt like he really hated him right now. "Well, _d__on't_" Alec said with a twisted smile he´s seen Blake use many times "I don't need people like you" he continued. "You remember that we are paratabai, right?" Jace remarked but Alec didn't seem to react well to that reminder as he started to pull at his hair in frustration. Alec could see Jace back out of the room from the corner of his eye and what felt like a moment later he returned with company.

* * *

Looking at him Jace didn't feel like Alec was his paratabai anymore, something was very different about him in a way that made him seems more fragile but at the same time _dangerous_. Long since he could remember he had always felt secure with Alec, _knew_ Alec enough to understand the way he thought but now that was gone, it was like he was looking at a stranger.

Isabelle ran up to her brother and gave him a big hug looking relieved to see him again and welcoming the warmth he held her as well but something was bothering him, Jace was still standing by the door looking at him strangely. It frightened him so much that he pushed his sister away "Iz, tell him t-to leave" he stuttered, Isabelle's mouth moved in response but what she _really said_ got toned out by something else _"What are you talking about? Jace. You need to fight with him." _And it was like she had pushed him off a cliff once again, the feeling of failing and failing till he couldn't take no more.

In a quick move Alec gained all his current strength to stand up and ran for the door but since Jace was blocking the way he ended up jumping on top of him and pushing him to the floor. In one move Jace flipped Alec over and trapped him by bending his arms behind his back but that only made Alec go hysterical. "Let go of me!" he screamed as he struggled then managed to punch Jace in the stomach hard enough that he let Alec go, he got up and realized that in his condition he had no more energy to even run so he leant against the wall facing his siblings. Isabelle looked shocked and was about to say something but Alec interrupted "It´s just I can't trust you anymore!" he wailed.

Isabelle knew something was defiantly wrong with her brother, Magnus _had_ manage to wake him up but it seemed like he only did half the job since Alec was anything but fine –Where is _that_ warlock?!- She thought in frustration. Alec was currently backed up against the wall breathing shallowly like he was about to faint. She couldn't stand to see him like this any longer so she turned around and went running back to Alec´s room, looking around she realized that the warlock in question was actually on the bed seemingly sleeping, she shook him urgently but he wouldn't wake up. Desperate, she then slaps him around the face. – _That did the tick_- she thought proudly.

Magnus woke up to see Isabelle in front of him all wide eyes and worried, "Where's Alec?" he asked feeling uneasy from the look Izzy gave him, then he understood the situation and hit his hand against his head annoyed at himself "fuck, did I fall asleep?!" and wasted no time getting up. He found Alec just a little bit down the hallway; he was sitting on the floor immobile and had black liquid dripping out of his mouth. Magnus leaned in front of him so he could pick the weak boy up but he surprised him by suddenly grabbing at his t shirt, "Kill me!" he pleaded as more black liquid poured out of his mouth "I don—t wan-ta live like th-is". Magnus quickly embraced him tightly – had the poison affected him so much and is it still? – He thought – Am I just making him suffer?-.

* * *

Blake was sitting in his friend's living room, one of his only friends he had bothered to keep since they had something particular in common. Her gray eyes bore into his "I called you round for a chat but it seems like you not very talk able today, what's that matter?" she asked while fiddling with her brown hair. "I´m not in the mood for socializing" Blake admitted "Usually when the fun dies down I lose interest but I can't seem to let it go". "What _are_ you on about?" she asked confused and so he continued "_You're not right f__or me and never will be so __leave__ me alone__. _That what's been going round my head, I can't help but think this is some kind of punishment" he pondered. "So it's about a girl?" She guessed.

Blake smirked "Actually it's about a certain male shadow hunter".

* * *

It had been around an hour and in that short space of time Alec felt a lot better, Magnus used a spell that had relived him from the pain the poison was causing but on the negative side he also explained its permanently going to be flowing through his veins and that his body just had to get used to having demon substances in his blood over wise it's over. He was in the lounge sitting in a large chair and Magnus was also sitting in one directly in front of him, he was too close for Alec´s liking since their knees where touching and he could practically smell the warlock.

Alec also came to the sad conclusion that since shadow hunters are humans born with angelic blood and now that his blood was mixed with the enemy's he couldn't exactly be classified as one anymore witch put him in no mood to be interrogated and Magnus seemed to be doing just that.

"_Babe_" Magnus pleaded reaching out for him, "Don't touch me" he threatened "I just told you—I don't know. The demon looked normal to me". "There _must _have been something" Magnus insisted. "Why does it matter, it's too late anyway!" he shouted annoyed "What's done is done." – Go away, as soon as _this mess_ is sorted out you're going to leave anyway – he thought sadly – I guess I will just corporate and get this over with as soon as possible, it might hurt less that way-. "When one of the demons cut me I knew _something _was wrong straight away, it was too painful and by the time I got home I was cold and tired" Alec told, "Wait…Demons? There was more than one and you didn't think to call for backup?" Magnus inquired. "No…I was-n't alone" Alec said quietly, _a pause_, "Who was with you then?" Magnus asked. – What should I say? - Alec thought in panic - From what Blake has said I don't think Magnus likes him much either but ….is it my problem anymore?-. "I was with Blake" he said looking directly into Magnus´s eyes.

Magnus took a deep breath in and then leaned his forehead on his hand – Calm down- he thought – You knew he was going to say that, you're the one who failed to take him back – he told himself. Raising his gaze to look at Alec once again he was struck by a terrible feeling; guilt, the boy in front of him still cared whether he hurt his feelings or not even after what he did, "I know" he said simply as he leaned in closer so now that he wasn't even on his chair anymore, in fact he was leaning on the edge of Alec´s chair so their faces were centimeters apart, all he could see was his blue eyes and all he wanted to have was him. Alec´s moth opened slightly to protest but Magnus took that chance to slam his mouth against the boys. He was invading his mouth pushing his tongue inside while running his hands through his messy hair, even thought it was weak he could tell that Alec had his hands on his chest trying to push him away - _I don't blame you_- Magnus thought but still lacked the restraint to let go.

Alec didn't understand _why_, he once thought that Magnus was a nice person but he was seriously doubting that now, - Does he think he can just come on to me when he wants?! -. He was trying to push Magnus away but all of his weight was against him and the more he tried the more frustrated he got, - _what's happened to me-__. _He was getting nowhere, so he decided to simply give up and before he knew it Magnus backed away, "Wouldn't it be great if we got back together?" Magnus asks doubtful that at the moment Alec would agree to it. The shadow hunter who had lost all hope after the breakup thought that Magnus wasn't being serious, that even if he said _yes_ the warlock would just retaliate something on the lines of _too bad_ _we can't_ so he stayed silent.

Magnus decided to take the silence as something positive – At least he didn't right out refuse me- he thought as he did not have a comeback anymore if the answer wasin fact _no_, he had almost forgotten why he broke up with him in the first place. It was scary loving someone but what's worse is losing them.

* * *

In the hour that passed Blake had told her of his relationship with Alexander in detail and the fear he has that Alex was going to amend things with the sparkly warlock. She understood his concerns but quizzed him as to why he dislikes the warlock so much when she knew that nothing obvious has happened between the two of them.

"After all these years it's hard not to turn cold, that´s why I don't like Magnus he makes me jealous and annoyed." Blake explained "He still feels so much and yet instead of enjoying what he's got he just throws it in the gutter because he's scared of losing it. It doesn't make sense to me; it's a waste feeling anything if he's just going to act cold anyway. "

"But me, I'm longing to find a special someone that makes me feel alive again."

* * *

When you said your last goodbye,  
I died a little bit inside.  
I lay in tears in bed all night,  
Alone without you by my side.

But If you loved me.  
Why did you leave me?

Take my body.  
All I want is, To find somebody.

_All I want - Kodaline _


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloo people, firstly I want to say a huge thanks for the people that reviewed and even if you don't think so reviewing really does help, when I read your nice comments ideas just come to me and I make time to write more, without your encouragement there would be no story so I´m really grateful ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Magnus had left the room saying he was going to the toilet but 20 minutes later and he still hadn't returned to the relief of Alec, he didn't want to be questioned any longer or kissed by the matter of fact. Thinking of how Magnus suddenly jumped on him reminded him about Blake, how pushy he had been when they first met but the thought sent a happy feeling through Alec unlike what he now feels when he thinks of Magnus –_p__ain_- He realized even if they got back together none of their problems will be solved but at the same time if he fell for Blake he would eventually be in the same position. It would have been a perfect time to avoid that after not texting for nearly three days, easy in fact but he realized that the mad conversations they have shared had distracted him from Magnus and _hell_ he needed a distraction right now so he decided to contact him.

Once he got to his room the phone was just where he left it on the side of the bed but the battery was almost flat, looking at the screen to his surprise there was no unread texts; nothing – Had he gotten bored of me? – He thought anxiously. So he quickly typed a text:

_Do you want to meet up? Sorry, I was ill._

* * *

Magnus had been in a conversation with Isabelle for almost half an hour now and most of it was yelling. Of course she blamed him for what happened to Alec. That he drove him to it even if the demon had nothing to do with him. She demanded that he would "fix things" with the boy wither is was getting back together or just convincing him to move on- _Magnus preferred the former_-

"Magnus you have to at least stay here will he´s better!" Isabelle argued "What if he has a weird turn again? It's partly your fault!" she said then flipped her hair back to prove her point. After Alec had tried to push him away he felt almost ashamed – Why couldn't I wait at least till he was _alright_? - He thought. He knew Alec most likely would want space and not to deal the warlocks stupid whims right now so he didn't want to stay the night but Isabelle had a point, he could need a few more pain relief potions as Iratze´s seem out of the question for him now. "I´m going to stay tonight, Izz but then tomorrow I'm going back to my apartment" he proposed thinking it's the right thing to do for now, once Alec is back on his feet then he would apologize, he´s not going to be as low as taking advantages of his weaken state to get him back .

Having his ear pressed to the door Alec heard them arguing but what particularly stuck was how Magnus sounded so desperate to leave -_The flower is covered in thorns_- went through his head thinking back to the field in his nightmares -Being even near Magnus would only hurt me- so before they would notice Alec was outside the room he turned around and went to the library. There was something about that room that comforted him with its old furnishings and tranquil feeling but the hidden corners also contributed to his like, he could sit in a quiet corner behind a bookshelf for hours and the chance that one of his siblings would even think to look there was slim.

* * *

It must have been an hour Alec was there before he slipped his phone out of his pocket, there was still no reply and it was driving him crazy. Suddenly there was a sound of the door creaking open, "Alec?" Magnus´s voice called out, he kept quiet not wanting the warlock to find him and when he heard the door shut again and the eerie silence took over the room once more Alec released a breath he didn't know he was holding. A second latter there were loud footsteps echoing across the floor sending shivers down Alec´s spine, to his disbelief Magnus had obviously _not_ left. He just sat there waiting to the uneatable to happen and a moment latter Magnus turned a corner round a bookshelf and now he was walking rapidly towards him, "Alec" Magnus sighed in relief when he got in front of him and automatically went to touch the boy but then thought better of it, "You should have said where you were going, everyone's worried sick" he told Alec.

Alec felt empty and indifferent to Magnus´s words and doubted that anyone was actually worried about his whereabouts. "I'm still in this institute, am I not? Alec asked aspirated and then from the silence Magnus didn't seem to have an answer, "Then there's no problem" he added in before standing up to walk out of the library hoping that Magnus would just stay put but he followed alongside and then even opened the door for him witch wasn't really appreciated since he didn't wanted to be treated like he was fragile. He tried to walk as fast as possible down the hall towards the main exit feeling trapped as Magnus had no problem keeping up, "Can't you leave me fucking alone" Alec muttered agitated then suddenly Magnus´s hand grabbed his. The warmth of it reminded him of how cold he actually felt and the next second his other hand was pressed against Alec´s forehead "You look really pale right now and your freezing, babe. Just let me help you and then I promise I will leave you alone" Magnus tried to comfort then lead Alec to his room where he lit the fireplace with a click of his fingers and then with another click a flask appeared in his hands witch he handed over to Alec.

The flask was hot to touch and opening the top revealed that the liquid it contained smelt disgusting, Alec knew it was too much to hope that it would taste any better. "I guarantee it _will _make you feel much better despite how it smells" Magnus reassured and then Alec tried to gulp it down before he could think about the flavour. After that it seemed that it was already getting late so Magnus left but not before saying that he would be in the guest room next to his if he needed anything. From then on began what felt like his longest night, he could not sleep and didn't want to, he even didn't want to be in his room right now, to him it felt like he was almost asking to fall into a never ending nightmare going to bed only a day after in the same place. Looking for a distraction Alec took his phone out of his pocket but found still no messages, the thought of Blake invaded his mind, he kept thinking of different scenarios as to why he hasn't text back and none of them were good.

* * *

The clock rang telling him that is was now midnight; Alec didn't just want to lie there anymore and had been thinking about Blake the whole night to the point where he decided that he was going to find him. He worked out that Magnus would probably leave before he would have to see him again so he wrote a quick note in case one of his siblings decides to check on him. Alec hushed by the room where Magnus was resting as quiet as possible and got to the main door of the institute, looking around the floor he noticed something was missing "Where are my shoes?" he mumbled to himself and then span around when he realised someone was watching, "I know you want to escape man but even if you hate me right now it's for your own good" Jace declared standing a few steps away. Alec knew if he fought with him right now he would end up losing so he pretended to give in "You win, I'll stay. Thought I don't understand why you even care when you're so self-centred" Alec accused. "Yeah, your right. I am selfish and the only reason I'm doing this is because I don't want any more problems, not because I care about the _state my pa__ratabai is in_" Jace announced back. In the end Alec walked back to his room and annoyingly Jace followed behind till he was sure he was in and closed the door. In his room Alec opened his closet and rummaged about in a heap of old clothes till he found some old shoes –I guess they will do- he thought as he slipped them on.

* * *

Surprisingly to Alec he managed to find Blake's flat pretty easy remembering where he came from that night he slept over drunk. Alec buzzed the intercom but it didn't seem to be working so then he tried to phone Blake to ask to let him in but just like the texts there was no answer. After looking at the building for a few minutes Alec decided that he could easily climb up using the bricks as supports, he put his foot on the wall but the shoes he was wearing didn't seem to have any grips left and slipped so he took them off and put them behind a plant pot near the buildings entrance and started to climb once again. Alec somehow managed to get to Blake´s bedroom window. Because he still hadn't fully recovered upon landing he tripped and accidently knocked over a tall lamp witch mostly consisted of glass. It smashed into little pieces and before he knew it the door to the room opened revealing a shocked Blake. The lights were off in the bedroom so he was pretty sure he couldn't see that it was him witch was a disadvantage on his part, Alec took a step forward to find that stupidly he had stood right into the broken glass and now tiny pieces were stuck in his feet. "Shit" he cursed feeling kind of foolish but really the pain was almost nonsexist _compared to what he had experienced_. "Alec?" Blake asked unsure, - Could he tell just by my voice? - Alec thought. He wasn't sure what to say and to really explain why he was there; he just knew he needed someone like him right now.

Blake took the silence as a confirmation that is was indeed Alec standing there and trusting his instincts he walked over to the boy so they were inches away, now he defiantly knew he was correct as he could see his face in the dark, his messy hair and round eyes but there was something about them that seemed_ different_ and there was also a tension he couldn't explain accumulating between them in the room. "What do you wa-"Blake said and got cut off by Alec smashing his mouth over his own. The kiss was sloppy but urgent and all Blake's initial thoughts went out the window as quickly as Alec came in as he started to kiss back and tangle his hands into his floppy hair. Blake didn't want to let him go and held on to him tightly as their tongues explored each overs mouths, -What's gotten in to him? – He thought then Alec pulled away and Blake realized that he was breathing really heavily but he still didn't want it to stop so he reached out to grab him once more before he changed his mind. "Don't" Alec ordered in a way that made Blake hesitate, "I need you now" the shadow hunter uttered and then pushed him forcibly on the bed.

Alec landed on top of the warlock and soon his hands were under Blake´s shirt feeling his body, Alec´s mouth met his again kissing him sweetly but still with the same urgency as before. Not wanting to be outdone Blake put his legs around the boys waist then with one movement flipped them so now he was the one on top of him, "That's better" he joked as he looked down at Alec who now seemed to be more self-aware, "Blake" he pleaded "I… you, let's try" he said hopefully with a red face. "Changed your mind, have you?" Blake asked looking into his eyes then proceeded to bite his neck in a way that hurt but Alec tiled his head back as if asking for more. "AHH" he moaned as Blake nibbled some more on his neck, "Blake" he panted "_our clothes_". Alec sat up and Blake quickly pulled Alec´s t. shirt over the boys head as he took his pants off then went to take off his own shirt.

Blake then trailed kisses down his stomach and planted more on his legs till he reached his feet where there was blood from the glass, "_the fuck Alec!_" he swore and then got off the bed to turn the light on to see the state his feet wear actually in. There was blood all over his bed and the pieces of glass sticking looked all too painful – _huh, why does it bovver me so much_? - He thought and returned to the end of the bed to inspect it more closely. Looking at the shadow hunter he seemed ashamed "Sorry, I kind of forgot" he admitted, "Alec, people forget to pick up their keys; that's normal but forgetting that there is fucking glass stuck in your feet _is something else_" Blake fretted.

* * *

When he next woke it was already morning and he so relived he had no nightmares. Alec didn't know himself what possessed him to go to Blake´s house but he was glad he did thinking back to last night, how they continued after Blake insisted on treating his feet. He turned around in the bed to find that Blake was awake looking at the ceiling, after a while of silence Alec started to talk. "I was just wondering, what is your demon mark?" he asked curiously. "Believe it or not but it's actually my hair" Blake replied amusingly seeing the funny disbelieved look on Alec´s face, "Hair seems like a pretty good deal, huh? Nowadays it's easy because people think I dyed it but say in the Victorian edge I had to wear a wig or be bald over wise they thought I was the devil" he laughed.

Thinking of evil Alec said "You know the demons we fought? Did you think something was off about them?" he asked. Blake was taken aback by his question and didn't think Alec was the type who would use people and suddenly felt really hurt; It made sense now – Is he just using me to investigate for him while he´s really with Magnus? – He thought. "Why would I do that _Alec_ when _you're not right for me and never will be?_ "He retorted venomously. "Huh, what's wrong?" Alec asked worriedly. Blake grabbed his mobile off the bedside table, found the text and tossed his phone to Alec. Alec looked down at the screen to see a text what he had apparently sent and felt so angry, - What right does he have to do this _when were not even together anymore!_ – he thought but then realized what Blake must be thinking and quickly intervened hoping that his ex-hadn't ruined his second chance "The text you got from me; it wasn't. I didn't send it, at that time I was asleep. Magnus must have sent it!" he panicked. "Why would he be near _your phone_ or _you_?" Blake asked hurt. "The demons, something was different about them. Because of the scratch I got while fighting I went into a comma for two days so my family had no choice but to call Magnus" he explained.

* * *

Magnus woke up the next morning in the institute's bed and quickly got changed to leave before he was forced to stay for breakfast knowing that Alec would want the space but he couldn't help but worry thinking that Alec might have had gotten worse in the night so when he was about to leave he cautiously opened his door a crack to look in and found to his dread that the boy was no longer there.

His bed was empty.

He had gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter ! I love to hear your opinions. What should Magnus do? Who should Alec choose and who is better for him? More smexy scenes? more Romantic ones? Ideas for how the story should continue? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finding these kind of hard to write for some reason now but I do have chapter 9 planned out so I hope I can come up with some more soon o.O**

**Okay, it continues straight off from the last chapter after Alec told Blake about the demons.  
**

* * *

What proceeded after was silence. Blake didn't partially like hearing the name of Alec´s ex, it only confirmed his doubts that he could just be a replacement or—

-When did I start caring about any of that- Blake thought -Didn't I just want to try some ass for a change? I had the perfect chance, Alec practically was asking for it- But when Blake noticed Alec was hurt he didn't feel the same as before. In fact it made him kind of sick to the stomach so after he dealt with it using a spell since Alec seemed to still_ be in the mood_ they got each over off, nothing more and despite that Blake was happy with that. -_What's wrong with me _– he despaired. Turning his head to the side he noted that Alec had fallen back to sleep, the sight warmed him as he thought back to how difficult he was trying to be to talk to knowing that was the boy weakness – It seems so stupid and irrelevant right now. I guess we are both bad in the mornings. – He thought smirking – He´s in my bed, isn't that proof enough?-.

Alec hadn't realized that he had feel back to sleep till his eyes opened to a room that had considerably chanced, to start with Blake wasn't lying in the bed anymore and the light that came through the window was now blinding, it was obviously day. Sitting up he got the urged to be sick, feeling bile stuck in his throat he started to panic and jumped out of the bed and ran for the bathroom that was in the hall, making his way there he briefly saw Blake in the corner of his eye in the kitchen presumably making breakfast.

The next moment Alec was throwing up black liquid in the toilet –_great_- he thought sarcastically. Once he was done being sick minus the bad taste in his mouth he felt almost as good as normal. There was a noise behind him that he knew belonged to Blake, turning around he saw the person in question was just standing there in his boxers with a concerned and pensive look on his face. He walked up to Alec and offered his hand, he took it and Blake pulled him onto his feet and then walked out of the bathroom motioning Alec to follow and then once he got to the living room he sat him down on the sofa.

Looking at Blake standing in front of him in his pants as he mumbled and then went to get something he noted that even in the light he had a good defined body, it reminded him of how he should look like. Looking down at himself Alec felt ashamed, he never had been very well build but It had seemed to have gotten worse, any muscle he did have is now gone and shockingly he also then realized that he wasn't wearing anything at all –Shit, I'm completely naked! – He thought in embarrassment. A second latter Blake returned and threw a blanket on him "You felt cold" he explained but Alec couldn't help but blush knowing _why he really_ got him a cover.

Blake then went to put on the fire the human way using a match and they sat for a few minutes, Blake on a chair, Alec staying on the sofa "Why didn't you just use magic?" he asked. Blake made a snorting laughter kind of sound "Waste something as precious as magic for turning the fire on, that's kind of stupid." He said, "So, do you feel any better now?" he asked seriously. "No" Alec lied knowing full well that he meant, he was the first person to ask how he felt since he_ woke up _and for some reason Alec couldn't help but he selfish.- I want to be cared about; I don't want to be alone anymore.-

Looking at him Blake thought he was about to cry but he couldn't blame him since what happened didn't look present – This boy has nothing but bad luck – he thought sadly then went over and sat next to him in a bids to comfort him. Having Alec so close his thoughts soon started to wander to what is under the blanket, or more precisely what Alec isn't wearing under the blanket. "Shall I warm you up then?" Blake asks chuckling and before he got any response pulled Alec on top of him so the boy was now sitting in his lap; skin touching skin. – Covering Alec up didn't work for long- he thought to himself – I just can't resist-. "You make me sooo horny" Blake admitted while holding him he could see that now even his ears had turned red with embarrassment –_so cute_- ran through his mind before he could stop himself.

Before he knew what he was doing Blake started to touch Alec running his hands up the boy's body feeling him tremble slightly in pleasure but then suddenly stopped to the shadowhunters disappointment. Alec turned around in his lap so now they were facing each over, "What I said last night, it wasn't because I was delusional or because I was sick so don't feel guilty about touching me. Blake, I really want to go out with you." Alec said sincerely as Blake started to look paler himself "So, do you want to go out with me?" Blake let out a little nervous laugh and looked up into the boys big blue eyes in disbelief, he never thought Alec would ask him. "Yes, I would like that very much" he laughed.

* * *

Magnus returned to his apartment to find a letter had appeared on his coffee table, he already knew what it was so since he wasn't the in the best of moods right now he picked it up and throw it straight in the trash .

He paced round his house till he came to a decision that only a location spell will keep him at ease but like before it seemed to be blocked, he couldn't see anything and from experience that only meant Alec was with _him_ again. –_Damn-it_- he thought as he smashed his fist down on the table. He couldn't just sit here and wait knowing that even if Alec came home he wouldn't knew about it, the only choice was to go back to the institute.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Alec has woken up now and after getting dressed all he had done was lounge about of the sofa with Blake and yet he felt happy with that. He explained the details of what happened after he had left the day of the demon fight, how he fell into a kind of comma and that the poison is still affecting him. "Isn't there something that could help?" Blake asks out of the blue, "You mean with the sickness? Yeah, but it doesn't last long" Alec said. "Did Magnus give you anything?" Blake interrogated, "He gave me some kind of drink to stop vomiting but like I said before I guess it doesn't last long" Alec stated, "And he didn't think you supply you with extra?" Blake asked, "Nope, I guess not." Thinking about the warlock only angered him, "half-assed" Blake hissed.

Alec looking out the window suddenly remembered about the time "Blake, I got to head home" he said "I mean, I'm not really supposed to even go out the house. My family will be worrying about me". Alec stood up and walked over to the door, when he turned around to say goodbye Blake was already there, he leaned in and kissed Alec on the lips "Okay, see you soon?" Blake asked sadly in a way that made Alec feel anxious, "Of course" he said then left.

* * *

Magnus had waited for Alec´s return the whole day –so much for going home and giving him some space- he thought in frustration but even if he did just that the warlock would have felt even more sick with worry. These feelings scared him so much because one side of him was reasonable – Alec was looking allot better the last time I saw him so as long as he´s not fighting demons he should be able to go out when he wants- he rationalized but then there was also a side to him that wanted to lock Alec in a cage and never let him go whither it was for his own good or not.

As he contemplated that fact there was a creak at the door and a second later Alec entered, their eyes met and for a moment Magnus could see all the pain he´s been through but quickly enough the blue in his eyes darkened slightly and with it his emotions hidden.

Alec whizzed past his ex with his head down not wanting to see him right now, "Alec!" Magnus shouted after him and he stopped. Facing away he seemed too distant for Magnus now, so untouchable like there was an invisible barrier surrounding him –Is this how he treated people before?- Magnus despaired thinking back, if so how lucky he was that Alec was as open as he had been, coming out to him, kissing him and loving him. "I'm fine so we don't need your services anymore. You can go home now." Alec said in a voice so cold – does he think this will work with me! – Magnus thought angrily as he followed Alec to the lift. "Alec, where were you!" he shouted, Alec span around to face him "Why the fuck does it matter!" he threw back trying to be difficult, "Because I love and care about you! You idiot! Magnus yelled flustered then Alec did something that truly frightened him, it was anything special and yet it was so out of character, Alec was simply smirked "Yeah? But that doesn't mean anything" he said and then walked off.

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shouldn't party's be fun ? :3 **

* * *

Chapter 9

"_Want to go to a naughty party tonight?"_ is what the text from Blake said. Alec thought the offer sounded good but the problem was he knew Magnus wasn't far off, a few minutes after going to his room Alec was sure he could hear Magnus outside of his door; hesitating. "_Interested but what's so naughty about it?"_ he typed back genially intrigued and a bit fearful of the reply might be. A minute later his phone buzzed alerting him to his new text, "_Everything ;)"_ it said. _"Okay can I meet you in 10 minutes?" _He texted back quickly as a moment latter there was a knock on the door.

"Alec?" his sister´s voice rang, "You can come in" he replied then the door opened but his sister wasn't the only one there, a hooded figure also entered the room. "Hello, Alexander. I am brother Zachariah" he said "Your family has told me about your situation. It seems two Lightwood´s are in an unfortunate position". "What do you mean by that?" Alec blurted. The silent brother moved closer so now he was standing at the edge of the Alec´s bed. "I mean your paratabai. Whatever happened _in here_ isn't just the course of your problem" he said while leaning closer pointing to Alec´s head. Alec could see his face under his hood, surprisingly brother Zachariah didn't have any scars and his eye colour resembled his own. "-and you're both avoiding each over, ever wondered the real reason for that?" the brother asked.

Alec just stayed quiet in thought and confused. "Jace has heavenly fire inside his veins and you have almost the exact opposite, demons poison runs in yours. Do you really think that was just a coincidence?" Brother Zachariah continued "Whatever this is, it´s planned and I must fix it before anything regrettable happens". Alec thought for a moment about what he had just been told. -It was on purpose? And if so maybe they weren't aiming at me, more like they were using me to put Jace in a disadvantage, there was only one person who would do that-. "Sebastian" he whispered under his breath "It was his doing". "Most likely" the silent brother agreed "Those demons were sent to get you".

After the silent brother did some tests and then took a sample of his blood he excused himself and left Alec with his sister who was sitting on a nearby chair, "Let's hope we can solve this mess" she said. Somehow Alec didn't like how she referred this to a "mess" and also didn't like how he realized that he was the cause, if he couldn't be cured witch seemed very likely then the conclusion most shadowhunter´s would have is to get rid of the problem, "Me" he said out loud, "Izz, I'm the problem here. There's a war coming and god forbid we all know Jace is going to be a big part in it and I don't want to be his undoing, the one that brings him down." Isabelle quickly stood up and strode to the bed to sit down on it facing Alec, "Don't say that!" she argued "You're a shadowhunter! You're Jace´s paratabai. He _needs _you" she assured not liking the lack of confidence her brother was showing. "I'm not a shadowhunter anymore" Alec said and then leant back to take of his t shirt showing his sister his runes "_See_" he said painfully, "You can barely see them, I'm not blessed by the angel no more" he said breaking down into tears. Isabelle held him held him tightly as he sobbed his heart out.

* * *

Magnus didn't know that to do with himself, he was standing in the hallway just a bit down from Alec´s room. A while ago he saw a silent brother and Isabelle enter his room and he couldn't help but wonder what had been discussed. Coming back out of his thoughts Magnus noticed that the black hooded figure had once again appeared outside Alec´s door and had started walking down the hall in his direction. As he neared Magnus could see his black hair under his hood and his un-deformed skin so when he passed Magnus grabbed him by his sleeve "_Will"_ he pleaded "Is there anything that can be done?" he asked referring to his ex-lovers condition.

"There doesn't seem to be _but for me_ it isn´t my priority. Saving Alec is an all too difficult task but take this" Will said as he slipped a vile of blood into Magnus´s hand "Maybe you could come to a resolution for both of the boy's sakes" brother Zachariah said then walked off. "Not everything has to end tragically" Magnus said just loud enough so the silent brother could hear. Brother Zachariah stopped and his voice entered Magnus´s head "There were two people I would have done anything for if given the chance but not him, Not Alexander Lightwood. My priority is the Heronadle bloodline now and nothing more"

* * *

After breaking down Alec persuaded his sister that he felt better now and honestly he did. Crying seemed to get the stress out of his system so now that Isabelle had left the room the first thing that came to mind was Blake. He quickly grabbed his phone and looked at the texts he received since.

_Desperate to see me again ;) ? btw bring a suit and tie._

Then there was also another text from 5 minutes ago.

_You said 10 minutes, Aren't you coming? _

Feeling bad Alec quickly text back an apology and hurried to his wardrobe to stuffed a suit and tie into his rucksack and headed out the door but in the hallway as he feared there was Magnus leaning against the wall deep in thought. He hadn't yet realised Alec was there but the problem was that the only way to the exit was past him, Alec walked swiftly and quietly past the warlock with his head down but of course he noticed him then. "Alec?" Magnus said quietly as he walked up to him "Are you okay?" he asked looking at his eyes it seemed like he had been crying. "Yeah, I'm good" Alec replied faking a smile.

-Why is he _still_ here?- Alec thought. "Honestly I feel better now so you don't need to concern yourself with it" he said looking to the ground, "_Don't lie Alec_" Magnus said so harshly that it made Alec look up. His ex then grabbed his face in his hands holding him so close their eyes were looking into each over´s in a way that made Alec feel that he was looking right into his soul. - He´s only being like this because he thinks you're ill- his voice whispered in his head. "Let me _go_" Alec said fiercely despite that he was actually scared. Magnus didn't listen; in fact he leaned in closer so that their lips touched , the kiss was slow but passionate and it awaken feelings in Alec that he wanted to keep locked away but all to soon Alec pulled away and started to walk off.

Magnus then noticed the rucksack he had on his back "Alec, where are you going!" he called after him but the boy continued to walk away. "Just tell me!" he called again as he strode towards the boy. Alec spun around in rage "I'm going to a party, okay?! Can't I at least do that!" he shouted then left slamming the institute door. Magnus stood there for a while wondering what party he was referring to but then moments later he remembered, he clicked his fingers and a letter he has previously thrown in the trash appeared in his hand. Opening it he read threw the familiar message it contained every year and then the date witch confirmed his suspicions; it was today but the part of that unsettled him was that he knew for a fact that shadowhunters don't get invited to this kind of party so Alec must be somebody's plus one.

**Dear invited guest.**

**You have been invited to the annual mythical party.**

**After reading this letter you are sworn to secrecy about the details of thus party unless the person is also an invited. **

**You may also bring one addiction guest.**

**But once there you can do what your heart desires. **

**2-24-13/9:00**

* * *

It had been an hour since Alec left and he was now in Blake's bedroom trying to put on a tie "_Anything goes_ and yet I have to wear a suit?" he comments. "I think it's kind of funny, we all go in looking respectable then act anything but that. It just shows people aren't always as they seem" answers Blake with a wink. Alec goes all quiet then asked randomly "Where are you from?"

"Huh, America" he answers. Alec puts on his best _duh, I already know that face "_I mean years and years before that!" he says a bit frustrated since Blake must you known what he meant but it was actually because Blake didn't think that Alec would have taken much of an interest in him that he didn't reply properly. "England" Blake stated, "Ha, I knew it!" Alec said grinning at him "You can just tell, you accent is still there and the way you walk" he said while smiling beautifully at the warlock.

Seemly out of nowhere for Alec, Blake kisses him sweetly on the mouth and then leans with head against his "oh god, I just love it when you smile, I never thought I would and yet" he kisses him again and Alec couldn't help but ruining the moment by laughing "I never thought you could be sweet" Alec giggled then it dawned on him –Was I actually laughing? Why do I feel this way, I _actually_ want him to hold me again and more -

* * *

Magnus had returned to his apartment and had his black suit ready on his bed but before he got dressed he needed to check something, he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and called an old warlock friend of his. "Hello" a girly voice answered, "Tess, are you going to the mythical party?" Magnus questioned. "Magnus, long time no talk and _yes_, in fact I'm there right now" she answered. "Is Blake there and is he with anyone?" Magnus asked. "Yes, I saw him a few minutes ago and _he was _with someone" she confirmed, "Is this someone a shadowhunter boy with black hair and blue eyes?" Magnus asked confirming his suspicions. "Mag, _you know_ Blake _is_ serious about him" Tessa replied back "I don't want to be harsh but don't come to the party if you're only going to mess things up".

-Ouch- That hit the needle right on the head, Magnus was scared in case things went terribly wrong but he saw things differently to Tessa. "I'm going to fix things not mess them up, it's already too late for that"

* * *

After walking around a series of small streets Alec had never been down before eventually they got to a little courtyard between a bunch of tall run down looking buildings. Blake walked up to one of the buildings metal doorways and knocked; to Alec it seemed like a strange thing to do and even stranger that despite his beliefs someone was actually on the other side ready to open it. Blake passed a piece of paper to the man who was on the other side of the door wearing a black cloak , the man nodded and Blake then took Alec´s hand in his and walked in. They were in a small dark entrance hallway but Alec could already hear classical music being played as Blake pushed open another door that lead them into the main room.

The room was grand with chandeliers hanging off the walls and long tables at the side of the room with what looked like all sorts of drink and food. The massive space at the centre of the room was where all different types of creatures danced, Vampires, fairies and demons to the classical music in a way that reminded him of Victorian England. There was also a big staircase that lead up to a second floor where there was a lot of doors witch people where constantly coming in and out off. Blake who was still holding his hand pulled him into the dance floor as a new song started, everyone bowed in sync while facing there partner and then they circled around each over very closely with their hands touching. To surprise and relief of Alec, looking around at the other dancers to see _what he should be doing_ he noticed even with the Victorian theme there were all different types of couples, unlike formal shadowhunter balls no one seemed to care if they consisted of two girls or guys and that made him feel at ease. Soon he and Blake where laughing and smiling while dancing.

Once the song had finished he went over to the drink area and Blake passed him a glass of blue liquid. Alec sceptically looked at it knowing better not to trust the colourful drink but when Blake started laughing it eased his doubts "Don't worry, it's just normal alcohol dyed blue. I promise it won't hurt you" Blake said leaning in close then picked up an identical glass on the table behind the boy. "See" he said while taking a sip, "So, what do you think?" he asked the shadowhunter. "I'm amazed, I never heard of this place before" Alec said looking around the room, "Of course you wouldn't have. Shadowhunters don't tend to get invited since they would most likely forbid it" he said casually while looking at Alec. "Hey! You know I'm one of them too right?" he retorted, Blake couldn't help but ruffle the boys messy hair and smiled at him "Of course _I know_ but you're different." He said then paused a second "Your better than they are" he whispered under his breath in a way that Alec wasn't sure if he heard right at all. "So…what's so naughty about this place that it's forbidden?" Alec asked sweetly while blushing slightly. Blake leaned in even closer to the boy so now he was whispering close to his ear "Those rooms up there" he said moving his head in the direction of the stair case then Alec could see something caught his eye, actually someone. A girl with brown hair on the other side of the room was looking at him, "I´ll show you later" he whispered then started to walk off. "Where are you going?!" Alec called out to him, Blake turned around once again "To talk to someone. Wait here, I will be back in a few minutes"

Alec stood there not knowing what to do with himself as every now and again he looked at Blake who was chatting happily with a girl with brown hair –Who is she ?- he thought. While taking another quick glance at them he noticed it seemed like they were motioning towards him like they were taking about the shadowhunter, that really made him feel uncomfortable so he purposely tried to look anywhere around the room but at them but he wished he hadn't as his eyes rested on a familiar figure. He was on the other side of the room and yet Alec knew it was Magnus, he seemed to be on his own and walking through the crowds of people like he was looking for someone. - Is he looking for me? - Alec thought – Or is this just a coincidence? -. Either way Alec didn't want to be found so he sat down on a chair more out of the way.

Magnus was greeting a lot of people and slowly was getting closer to the boy even though he hadn't noticed him yet. Alec couldn't help but admire him from far, he had a black suite on that made him look elegant and sophisticated but it also saddened him since he didn't look like his Magnus, the lover he knew who always wears bright colours and before he knew it Alec realized three empty glasses sat on the table beside him. – It´s weird to see Magnus look so smart, is this what he looked like when Will was about? - He wondered thinking back to what Camille had told him about the time in witch Magnus knew Will.

Standing up Alec decided that it was better to go and find Blake then wait for his ex-lover to notice him but the red haired warlock and the brown haired girl seemed nowhere in sight. As he went to walk off someone grabbed his sleeve, turning around he found Magnus keeling on the ground in front of him. "May I have this dance?" he asked with his yellow eyes full of hope and before Alec even thought about it the word "Yes" slipped out of his mouth. Magnus smiled at him, then kissed his hand and proceeded to lead him to the middle of the room.

They bowed to each over and started dancing, only then did Alec realise how awkward it actually was. The song was a slow one where you and your partner stood close together as you moved in circles. "Alec, he isn't healthy for you" Magnus whispered as Alec continued to dance in circles with him but he wasn't happy by his comment, he´s the one who left him. – Can´t I even try to be happy with anyone is if isn't you ? - He thought while looking into his beautiful yellow eyes – Can´t he see he´s just hurting me more -. "Neither are you" Alec said out loud. "Huh?" Magnus asked as if he didn't hear what Alec just said. Alec stopped dancing "You're not exactly healthy for me either" he clarified and then walked off to find Blake.

Alec who realty wanted to get far away from Magnus went upstairs and opened one of the doors to find a room that resembled a modern day club packed with people who didn't have allot of clothes on dancing close together. There was also an area at the back of the room with beds and all different sorts of people making out and even looked like some were having sex. A werewolf man with a tattered t shirt walked up to the shadowhunter "Are you alone?" he asked while licking his lips. "I—no, I came with—someone" Alec answered feeling uncomfortable. "Are you sure about that?" the werewolf asked as he leaned in so close their lips almost touched. Before Alec replied suddenly the man took a mouthful of his red drink and then slammed the boy against the wall. The werewolf's mouth was on Alec´s and he could feel the liquid of the man´s drink go down his throat. Pulling his head away Alec started to choke "arrrgh. What- was th-at?" Alec croaked. "Just someone to make you feel more _… passionate_" he said as he stared to rub Alec in his private area still pinning him to the wall. "STOP!" Alec yelled before jamming his knee as hard as he could into the man's crotch. The man doubled over and Alec took the opportunity to run out of the room. He wanted to find Blake and leave, at the top of the stair case Alec had a good view of the whole room and saw Blake slipping into a door discreetly on the first floor.

Once he himself made his way to the same door he opened it to find a library full of books and at the end of the room another door that was slightly ajar, getting closer Alec could hear voices on the other into the room Alec saw Blake with a knife stabbing what looks to be a human in a black cloak through the heart. There were also two other humans laying on the floor dead covered in blood but the most disturbing part was that the way they were cut looked like something out of a horror movie, there were gashes all over their bodies like a monster had attacked them yet the only other person there was Blake standing above the bodies with a sadistic smile on his face. The scene was imbedded into his mind, the three human´s in cloaks lying in their blood, a black book with the word _Pandemonium_ on it and Blake standing there looking pleased with himself.

All Alec could hear was the pounding of his feet against the floor as he ran. He knew what Blake did for a living, that he was a sadist and yet what he just saw shocked and scared him. There was no noise behind him yet Blake still caught up with him even before he made it to the main door. He grabbed Alec´s hand holding him from behind so very close, inches away from his ear. Alec looked down at the hand holding his arm and saw human blood on them, he didn't know why humans where here at this party but the thought of them being killed made him feel sick as he started to tremble all over. "_You can't escape, Alec_" Blake whispers to him. –How can he do that! How- can he kill and then smile over it, I-don't underst-and - Alec thought. Frankly it creped him out so with all of his strength Alec pulled his hand free in a bids to run off but he knew it wouldn't be enough to get away, he had to do something unexpected so after two steps Alec span around and then slapped Blake around the face so hard he almost fell over.

* * *

Blake stood in shock as he saw Alec run away in fear. _–Had I not been honest to you?! -_ He thought painfully _–Hadn't I been myself?! And despite that you leave…-_. For once the physical pain in his cheek was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. If Blake did anything differently he could have stopped this from happening but –Wouldn't that have been wrong? - He killed for a living, he had told Alec that and the boy knew he liked his job_, liked_ seeing people in pain_. _But this pain right now that he felt for Alec and because of him, he couldn't bear. Looking down at the floor he saw that there's was a phone, he picked it up and immediately recognized it as Alec´s –It must of fell out of his pocket- he thought as he pressed a button the screen lit up with a picture of Alec looking beautifully happy with his arms around the person he can't stand.–_Magnus_

* * *

Alec felt like he had just woken up from a dream, he remembered what happened with Blake all too well but at the same time it didn't feel real, it was like a nightmare. Right now he was standing in the courtyard outside the building yet he didn't remember even trying to get there, just that he ran and now somehow he was standing outside. For some reason he couldn't think straight and needed to sit down so he started to walk over to the bench that was in the middle of the courtyard but he felt like the ground was moving and that he was going to fall over.

"Alec!?" Magnus called out seeing him almost fall over when he went outside deciding to go home. He was by the boy's side in seconds holding him up a moment later. "What's wrong?!" Magnus asked concerned. Alec couldn't get his thoughts straight, he figured it must to been a mixture of shock, his illness and the fact that he drank quiet allot that he couldn't even form a sentence. Magnus who was very worried about Alec brought him to the nearby bench and pushed him down on it. He clicked his fingers and a canister fall the familiar substance he once drank for medicine appeared. "Drink" he demanded in an upset voice, it concerned Alec since he´s never seen Magnus look like that, Magnus was pulling his hands through his hair in frustration. Seemly not happy with just seeing Alec drinking the medicine the warlock pulled Alec in front of him so that he was basically sitting on his lap. Alec didn't argue since he felt too drained to do anything. A few minutes later of sitting in silence Magnus couldn't help but ask about something that has been bugging him for a while. "Have you seen Camille since _that day_? She always comes here every year". Fear and guilt overtook Alec as he tried to think on how to answer, he couldn't help but feel responsible for her death thought others would say he had nothing to do with it Alec did wanted her dead for betraying him and as by magic when he went to do just that she already was but then he remembered he was his fault, Blake killed her. "Dead" Alec said coldly. "She´s dead"

* * *

**Ok. I know this chapter was longer than the others but _if it was better_ I'm not sure. If anything I wanted to make it longer because the first chapter 9 I was going to post was half the size of this one and I just thought it was very uninteresting o.O**

**Where should I take this story? I feel like I don't know what to do with it -_-´ The pressure is getting to me xD **

**Anyways thanks for reading ! :) Remember every review I get inspiration comes to me and I write more! Also wondering those who liked Blake,do you still like him now? or do you think he´s mental and no good ? lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo guys. For starters I am sorry I took so long to upload this chapter, I was really busy with school and then I got really ill xD** **I uploaded this to upload something, expect the second part later today or tomorrow. **

* * *

Chapter 10:

Jace awoke to a loud knocking sound, opening his bedroom door and peering out into the hallway he realized it was coming from the main entrance. "Who is this?" he shouted once he got to the door then the noise stopped. "It´s Blake" the man answered. Jace didn't know who this Blake was but he felt it had to do with his brother Alec who would go out lately without telling them where and also because when he came home yesterday he wasn't in a good shape. It was obvious he had been crying and it seemed that he had drowned his sorrows in drink, was it this guy's fault? Had Alec suddenly become very desirable in the gay community? He thought humorously. Opening the door the man on the other side stood with bright red hair and formal clothes, correction, formal clothes with blood stains on them. _Great, another __weirdo_.

"So what do you want?" Jace asked impatiently. "Ummmm right, I'm here to see Alec" he answered awkwardly. "Well, Blake. I don't think he wants to see you" Jace cautioned. Blake couldn't work out what was with this person into front of him and honesty he wasn't in the mood to care. "Jace, was it? I kind of have to _return _something to Alec so if you let me pass-" Blake continued. "No" Jace interrupted, "Well, honestly I don't give a shit. If you haven't noticed my brother hasn't been _well _recently and the last thing he needs is someone—" he paused looking Blake up and down like he was the most disgusting person he had ever seen "_like you_".

-_What I __would __like to do to him_- Blake thought, if he wasn't Alec´s family he could have sworn he would have broken his neck. "I'll come back later then" he said then walked off noting Jace shutting the door behind. After counting to 100 Blake tried again, walking up to the door this time he concentrated and thought "_I am a shadowhunter_" and like all the other times he was, he now had runes covering his arms and hopefully he also had access to the institute. Turning the door knob this time it opened the door with ease, - perfect – he thought smugly. Now all he had to do was find his Alec, reaching into his pocket he felt the top of Alec´s phone and after mumbling a spell he knew his exact location. Walking down the hallway surprisingly he didn't encounter anyone.

Outside the room he thought his lover was in he took a deep breath then swung the door open, the room was a mixture of a library and what seemed a meeting place since there was a massive table at its center. Around said table was a girl who looked a lot like Alec, Jace and an older man going through some books. Alec himself was at the end of the table sitting alone on a sofa chair. He looked dreadful, his hair was plastered to his head and his skin was too pale even for his standards.

* * *

**I know, its short but I will be updating very soon !** **In fact I'm most likely writing more as you read ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Promises, I dislike them. Why? Because I'm a bad person but at the same time I'm very suspicious so when I make a promise I always tend to keep them despite my misery. It is now 12:59 pm and I am posting the next chapter becuase in the last one I said I would post either today or tomorrow and it is officially one minute till the day after tomorrow. So damn the sleep but if there are any major errors, witch wouldn't surprise me since I´m writing half asleep let me know and maybe one day I will correct them. I know I am weird o.O I doubt anyone´s waiting for this at this time at night... xD **

* * *

Chapter 11

Terrible.

Terrible didn't even begin the describe the way Alexander Lightwood felt at the moment, he was currently curled up on the sofa chair in the library trying to become invisible with his siblings and father only a few feet away. Robert Lightwood who was on the most part away working had surprisingly and to Alec´s terror came back for the weekend coming to terms with the fact his two sons weren't in good shape. Since his return he hadn't said a word to his eldest but instead way paying attention to Jace going through books that could give them clues about how to eliminate the heavenly fire he held within. Alec had been given disapproving looks from his father though, especially when he could be helping to find information but the boy just didn't have the energy or heart to care anymore, he cared too much throughout his life and all he could see that it brought him pain. He could still remember the night before, the way Blake stood above the dead humans, it had shocked him but now he felt embarrassed and guilty. Alec wasn't deceived by him and knew what he did for a living but he couldn't get up the nerve to call or text Blake anymore and after how things ended he doubted he was going to see the red haired warlock again. -It's not like I'm perfect - Alec thought – We both have our problems….-. Then there was also Magnus, the thought of being rejected again make him push his first ever love away. Even though Magnus was being kind to him and wanted to help him but in some way that made it worse, Alec didn't want to get his hopes up so that's why he said those things.

_"Have you seen Camille since _that day_? She always comes here every year" Magnus asked. "Dead" Alec replied coldly. "She´s dead". Alec could feel Magnus tense up beneath him and a second__ later he pushed the boy of__f__ his lap and onto the bench so he could look into his blue eyes. "What do –-? " Magnus started to ask, "I killed her" Alec interrupted and in his mind __at the moment __it was true__, he did kill her, if__ he had never when to see Camille in the first __place then Blake would __have__ never assassinated her. _

But now he could see how very wrong that scene was, regardless if he liked it or not Camille used to be his ex´s girlfriend and he just announced her death like it was nothing and even admitted to killing her. So many things could have been done better and he could have avoided the extra pain but unknown as to why ever since he´s woken up from that nightmare he couldn't help but cause himself dread.

Suddenly the loud noise of the doors opening pulled Alec out of his thoughts and standing there by the entrance of the library was no other that one of the men he had been thinking about. –_Blake__- _Alec thought – _What is he doing here!__?_-

To Blake´s enjoyment he could see the surprise and shock on Alec´s face as it registered that he was in fact here. Why was he here? Even Blake did not know himself, only that is was in part out of boredom and in part revenge. He still wanted Alec but at the same time he wanted Alec to be more…..submissive, to _not_ run away from him and to_forget_ about his past lover so maybe this was his reminder to him that he would _not _just simply vanish from his life.

"Are who you might be?" asked the elder man who was now standing up from his chair. Now at second glace Blake noticed the familiarity between him and Alec, same hair, same eyes. –_So I guess their related?-_ Taking another look at Alec before he responded he noted that the shadowhunter was perched on his chair in a very uncomfortable way "I'm a _close_ friend of Alec´s and I just came here to return his mobile." He answered smirking, "You see he dropped it at the party" he continued as he walked closer to the boy. In the background he could hear the whispers of the elder man asking Jace angrily "_Who this downworlder was__?!_" but Blake wasn't concentrating on them now that Alec was in his reach. He pulled the shadowhunters phone out of his pocket and leaned in putting the device in Alec´s hand but not before kissed him on the cheek "See you later" Blake said with an evil smile knowing what he just done as he went back towards to door.

Getting to the door Blake almost felt like he had been a little to lenient with the boy, -I should have full out snogged him- he thought funnily so before he went out the door he decided to pull one last blow. Turning around Alec had such a cute face and he couldn't help but ruin it, "Hey Alec? By the way I can't wait _to have you again_" was the last thing the warlock said before leaving Alec. When he turned around everyone in the room were looking at him; judging him but the scariest look of them all belonged to his father.

"Jace, Isabelle. I would like you to leave the room" Robert announced fiercely. "But da—" Isabelle started to protest, "I need to talk to _him_ in private!" Robert yelled as Alec got up from his seat the fear made him paralyzed to the spot. He wanted his siblings to stay because he was scared but at the same time he didn't want them to see this, see what he knew was going to eventually happen. "It's okay_, go_" Alec said to his sister faltering on his last word. Jace took that moment to grab his sister's hand and lead her out of the room, both of them still weren't getting alone but even without words they agreed that their little sister shouldn't be here. Once both siblings left the room the slam of the door seemed to echo and suddenly he felt that much more scared and alone since the man in front of him was looking at him like he was a disease and not his son.

"You were dating one warlock and now you're onto another, do you want to bring shame to this family!?" shouted Robert suddenly. "I took a blind eye tolerating you being with that _downworlder_ with your happiness in mind but then you bring _it_ before me!" he spat once more. Alec was so scared and before he knew it he was trembling all over but he had to keep to together "Da—it's just", -how can I explain it so he would understand- Alec thought while looking at his father´s twisted face – _he never will_-, "It´s…just the way I am" he completed defeated knowing that there was no happy ending. "Alexander, _I tried_ to think differently but you just proved me wrong, you are just as dirty and tainted as I thought. You don't belong here anymore" Robert said coldly. "What- are you saying?" asked Alec, "JUST LEAVE. GO!" Robert burst out "You are defiantly not a shadowhunter and _no_ son of mine" he screamed as Alec stood there paralyzed with fear then his father walked out of the room and slammed the door sending Alec´s world crashing down as he fell to his knees and burst out crying – He isn't healthy for you- Magnus´s words echoed in his head.

After what could have been an hour or minutes of sitting on the floor as he looked down at his trembling hands Alec didn't know what to do or where to go, he had just been kicked out of his home but somehow he felt relived. Alec knew this was going to happen someday and now that it has it's almost like he has been set free but that he could either fly or fall to his death is what worried him.

Taking his phone out of his pocket he knew the only option he had was the boyfriend he was currently angry at so before he could change his mind Alec pressed the call button, "Hello Alec" Blake´s voice answered after two rings, inhaling in too calm himself he went straight to the point "Can I move in with you?" Alec asked boldly. "No" Blake retorted mockingly as if he enjoyed the suspense. "It's your fault I'm in this position" Alec accused. "What _are_ you talking about?" Blake asked mischievously in a pretend offended tone. "You did it on purpose knowing I was going to get thrown out" Alec stated and the silence that continued only confirmed his suspicions "If you think I'm going to beg to live with you!" Alec shouts upset feeling the tears once again behind his eyelids.

After a moment witch Alec took to compose himself there was a reply. "Sorry, I didn't think_ this_ would happen. I thought maybe you would _choose_ to live with me since I made things awkward for you with your family but _believe me_, I wasn't trying to leave you with _no_ choice!" Blake says genuinely. "Okay, but could you do that next time _without_ hurting me" Alec said humorously with a hint of pain in his voice, "So meet you in an hour?" he asked. "That's fine but …. Alec?" Blake says surprisingly unsure of himself. "Yeah?" Alec asks. "I love you" Blake declared so clearly that Alec knew it was what he had said, no doubt, then the line cut off leaving Alec with his thoughts and the beeping of the phone.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was I too harsh?** **I think Blake sadist moments depends on how I'm feeling at the time. Don't get me wrong I'm am happy but sometimes I just like to mess things up ha ha ha Also on another note MORTAL INSTRUMENTS MOVIE TRAILER COMES OUT MONDAY! ;D and Godfrey is sooo hot :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cant believe its been 44 days since I last updated!(sorry) I guess I had family drama but the most part of my absence was because I'm struggling to come up with a story but I think Iv got some pretty dramatic stuff coming up :3**

* * *

Chapter 11

Alec already had his stuff packed into his rucksack by the time Isabelle burst into the room. Seeing her he stood in place not knowing how to act, if he should point out the obvious; that he was leaving the institute but within the seconds those thoughts crossed the boy's mind Isabelle had flung herself at Alec and now held him tightly in her arms.

After a minute she pulled herself away to look into her brother's eyes "You can't" she said "You can't leave, this is your home". "I don't have any choice" Alec said defeated. "But where are you going to live, Alec?!" Isabelle cried. "With Blake" he answered avoiding her eyes. "But he's the reason—"Isabelle began. "Nobody is perfect_, Izz_" Alec interrupted, "and especially not me".

At that comment Isabelle just stayed silent because there was something different about him now that scared her now. She didn't understand what Alec was thinking anymore and that's why she let him walk away towards the door but she didn't want to lose her brother so even if she knew it has low of her Isabelle used that trick anyway. "What about Magnus?!" she shouted in desperation as Alec was opening the door.

Alec stopped in his tracks "What about him?" he asked coldly. "We´ve been texting Alec and he really wants you back" Isabelle stated and thought she saw her brother jerk in surprise but then when he turned around to face her his expression was cold, "So when was the last time he texted?" Alec asked dryly. Isabelle had to think a moment before answering. "Around two days ago" she finally replied.

Alec started laughing darkly like a madman, "I doubt he wants me back now" he croaked. "Alec, why wouldn't he?!" Isabelle asked concerned if her brother was in any trouble. "Because he thinks I killed Camille" he answered finding the situation ironic, he had literally ruined his chances with the warlock twice. Isabelle thought too long for the conclusion that her brother who wouldn't even kill a demon until a year ago didn't kill the vampire. "Why would he think that?" she finally asked confidently. "Because I told him" he muttered in response. "I literally told him I killed his ex to his face".

* * *

Magnus had been in what he would call a "state of shock" for a day now. He just sat of his sofa thinking about Alec at the party. How he arrived with Blake, how ill he looked and then how he admitted to killing Camille. -His sweet innocent looking blue eyed boy, did he really kill her? - He thought but disturbingly couldn't come up with an answer. A second later his phone buzzed and he looked down at the screen to see a message from Isabelle.

_Alec just told me about what happened at the party. I'm sorry about Camille … but he said he lied about killing her. _

For a brief moment the warlock felt relived but then doubts once again filled his mind. –Isabelle has no reason to believe Alec killed her if he said he didn't- Magnus thought –But I bet she still doesn't know exactly what Alec´s betrayal is. That out of anger for Camille breaking her promise to keep their secret the boy could have…. — Magnus didn't want to think about it no more, all the pain and confusion in this world. He wished he could lock the boy up forever and keep the outside from interfering he thought then laughed it off. "God, I'm tired and I feel like shit. I need some coffee" he muttered and then proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

* * *

Alec now found himself outside the flat in witch Blake lived in, even though he was the one who asked to stay here he now felt awkward thinking back to the last words Blake had said to him. _–I love you- So_ much so even without looking the boy suspected his face was red right now but he still somehow manage to ring the bell.

Not even a minute later the door opened revealing Blake looking too happy for Alec´s liking. Before he could say anything negative or attack the warlock out of the moment's anger Blake pulled the boy in for a tight hug. "I know" he said quietly, his voice echoing near the boy's ear, "I'm an idiot. Will you forgive me?" Embarrassed Alec pushed him inside the building violently and against the nearest wall in the hallway, "_What if I can't_?" he said in a strained voice back but contradictory to his words leaned into the warlock and pressed his mouth roughly over his. Blake also kissed back with the same roughness and then picked Alec up and brought him up the stairs to his flat. They barged though the door in each overs arms but something stopped Alec in his tracks, he had a peculiar feeling and then he suddenly felt dizzy. The next second he was on the floor, he had fainted.

Peeling his eyes open slowly Alec wasn't surprised at all by waking up in Blake's bed as he recalled his first encounter of the flat after being too drunk to even walk home was this very bedroom. He sat up on the bed and Blake must have heard him because a second later he walked into the room and sat next to him. "Sorry" Blake mumbled, "It doesn't surprise me you fainted with all the…'stress' I caused you. Do you feel any better?" Alec who still felt tired thought a second before answering "A actually feel fine at the moment. I guess it was just a whim" he finally replied and could see Blake´s face light up like an excited puppy "How about I make it up to you then?" he asks mischievously with a wide grin and then gets off the bed and leans with one knee on the floor. "Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Alec like many times in his life was speechless since he was never good with words; Blake just keeps surprising him in good ways and bad. Looking into his green eyes Alec suddenly felt ashamed that he was going out with him just to forget about Magnus.

* * *

**Thank for reading, even thought I am becoming really slow at writing I'm determined to finish this story because I hate it when other people dont xD Also peoples thoughts: Do you think Blake should turn out evil?/Should I put more action into the plot?/ Not enough Magnus? Maybe write a chapter in his POV?/Also the same with Jace?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys ! Its been 2 weeks and Iv got a new chapter for you :) ****I also got some good/bad news, depends on what you think. I got over m********y little writers block and come up with the rest of the plot and when I meant the rest, I officially know how I'm going to end ** this story now, just little details are left like if I should make it a tragedy, kill someone off of have a all round happy ending :3 Depends on how I feel at the time I guess xD **Anyway I cant imagine any more than 5 chapters left...maximum. **

* * *

Chapter 13

It's what would be described as a beautiful Sunday morning for most people and yet Magnus woke up restless. Even in sleep he had an eerie feeling that unsettled him greatly. Pulling the covers below his face he was struck by the light going thought the window and had to put his arm over his face but as his senses sharpened he became more aware of the dark sensation lingering in his room. Pulling his feet out to sit on the edge of his bed he was shocked to discover that on the nearest wall directly in front of him there were words smeared across it in blood:

_**Bring the white book or Jonathan will die.**_

Letting the message sink in it took a while for him to come to the conclusion that by Jonathan it meant Jace. –But why do they think I care about his life? - He thought but then realised that of course whoever sent this message knows that he cares for Alexander Lightwood and for his happiness –They why didn't they directly threaten Alec´s life?-. Before Magnus could think it over too much he grabbed his coat and went out the door, going to the institute was the right thing to do.

* * *

Outside the building Magnus hesitated a second before knocking as their seemed to be a commotion going on inside but once he did someone made their way to the door and opened it in record time. It was Jace and he seemed more than a little stressed "What do _you_ want?" he asked leaning on the side of the doorframe, "I don't have time for you right now" he said and then went to slam the door in the warlock's face but a small figure grabbed the boy by his t-shirt and pulled him back, it was Isabelle. "I'm sorry" she said "We seem to have a problem right now". -It couldn't be a coincidence- "Does this problem happen to do with Sebastian?" Magnus inquired. "How di-did you know?" she asked in an unsteady voice that was unusual for her character but reminded him so much of Alec. "I'm guessing you also got a message?" Magnus asked. The girl just nodded in reply and let the warlock in.

In the living room the whole family was gathered, well everyone minus Alec he thought sadly. He suddenly felt very worried for the boy, Isabelle had told him that he was living with Blake now and even if it's hypercritical Magnus didn't trust him in Blake's care and especially now that theirs someone out there wanting the white book, someone that would most probably do anything for it. Studying his surroundings Magnus could immediately see the message that had been left. In the middle of the room were loads of feathers and to his horror on closer inspection they were actually angel wings that had been forcibly removed from the creature. What stuck him as strange thought was the lack of blood surrounding it but then he remembered his bedroom this morning. -Well, at lease I know where the blood came from- he thought sarcastically.

Isabelle was now on the other side of the room talking to her father, he didn't look pleased to see the warlock but with a nod of his head the man pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and gave it to his daughter. Isabelle then strode back to the Magnus's side. "_This_" Isabelle said as she held out the paper so he could see it "was found on its body" **-Follow my orders or deal with the consequences-**it read. "Do you know what it is talking about?" the girl asked frustrated. Magnus just nodded, "Well?!" she exclaimed. "Someone wants the book of white in exchange for Jace´s life" he finally said. To be honest the warlock didn't wanted to say, in fact if the boy in question didn't happen to be Alec´s paratabai then Magnus would most likely had kept quiet and not given up the book as chances are this person was Sebastian and gods knows what fucked up thing he would use it for.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Blake and Alec stepped out the house ready for their date; they decided to go for a walk in the park and then go to a nearby café but now as they walked down a small path by a river hand in hand the warlock could tell that something was bothering the boy. -What is _it_?!- He thought annoyed, "Are you okay?" he asked out loud. "Yeah…" the boy answered quietly. –_Well, that got me nowhere_…- , "Do you feel ill? I thought you seemed better recently" he questioned. The boy just looked up at him and did his worst fake smile ever "I do, I just feel _a bit_ tired" he answered sweetly but in reality that wasn't true at all. About 10 minutes into their walk Alec had noticed a figure was following them, at first he thought it was his imagination but now he realised it was Magnus. –_Why is he following me_?!- He thought as his chest tightened. "I tell you what, let's go to the café now" Blake said interrupting his deep thoughts. Alec agreed hoping that his ex wouldn't continue to follow.

* * *

He was now sure that Alec had noticed him as the boy´s movements seemed unnatural and stiff but despite that what caught his attention the most was that he was holding Blake's hand right now and he was extremely jealous. He could feel it in every ounce of his being; he wanted the boy back now so he could treasure him forever. But that wasn't his top priority at the moment, after going to the institute the shadow hunters decided that giving up the book was too dangerous so Jace is now officially housebound and being guarded at all times for his safety but Magnus wasn't happy about this outcome, there was a nagging feeling that if they couldn't use Jace then they would use someone else and the thought of it being Alec nerved him so much he now found himself stalking the blue eyed boy in hopes to protect him from this possible danger.

* * *

Once they arrived at the café Blake and Alec sat down at a small table in the corner of the room by the window. A few minutes had passed now and Alec was feeling less tense and was chatting happily with Blake till he saw a flash of a person inside the building going around the corner. Alec knew instinctively that it was Magnus and that he wanted to talk to him, "I going to the bathroom" he told Blake and then went off in that direction. "Okaaayy" the other man simply said in a suspicious tone as he watched his lover walk off in a hot sweat.

* * *

Outside the restaurant a man stares, "What are the chances" he though "All in one place". He sees this as an opportunity, Following Magnus was the right idea since he went to see Alexander Lightwood he got lead straight to the red headed demon who killed his wife, "I could slit his throat right now" he thought but when remembered the deal, that he couldn't…_for now_. He needed the book first but ultimately what made him happy was that his boss was right and everything was going according to plan, he was going to get his revenge.

* * *

Magnus didn't know why he made himself so visible, only that it was the wrong thing to do. Maybe Alec is happy with Blake? Maybe I'll only ruin things and make him hate me more? But despite that he now stood in the restaurant waiting, hoping that Alec will come. All the days and nights he spent alone, was it worth leaving Alec? He realised it wasn't, it was a foolish thing to do. Even if one day this love will break him it would be better than suffering alone, _heck, days , hours and minutes _with the boy was like heaven and when he´s gone he felt as if he had been dropped into the cold depths of hell. If It comes down to it he would give up my life to be with him so Magnus couldn't have any regrets, not in this world where everything is so uncertain, he had to apologize and most of all he had to make his feelings clear.

Once Alec walked around the corner towards the bathroom a hand grabbed his wrist from behind and the boy turned around to see beautiful yellow eyes looking back at him. –_Magnus_- The last time he had saw him was at the party and he truly thought that would be the last time but right now Alec couldn't understand why he said those things when the last thing he wanted was Magnus to hate him. Somehow after that demon poisoned him he just pushed everyone away; he wanted to destroy everything but right now in this moment everything felt clear and all he could see was the man he loves.

"I'm sorry" the warlock suddenly muttered while looking at the ground. "What?" the boy said confused, Alec was taken aback by apology, -I'm the one that should be apologizing?!- The boy thought. Magnus somehow looked really vulnerable right now and it broke Alec´s heart, he wanted to make it better, he wanted his sparkly warlock to be happy. "I'm sorry for everything _I put you though_" the warlock choked. –No, this isn't right?! I put him through soo much more…- "no…" Alec said in a voice that as barely a whisper. "I was scared" Magnus confessed and before he knew what he was doing himself Alec took a step forward and another till he closed the gap between them to kiss the warlock on his lips. When he pulled away he immediately regretted what he had just done, he wanted to be with Magnus but he didn't feel like it was the right thing to do for both of their sakes. – We shouldn't get back together because…- he thought, "There's no telling what I will do, I love you Mags and don't forget that but…Your immortal and I can't deal with that at the moment" the boy said. –Yes, this is the right thing to do-

* * *

Blake knew something is up, he could see that Alec was tense as soon as they arrived and the fact that he is taking so long just to go to the bathroom is more than suspicious to him so he got up and made his way to the toilets where he sees Magnus and Alec taking. Wanting to know what it's about he hides round the corner listening.

Magnus now looked really sad as his face distorted in anger, "What about him then?!" he says referring to Blake, "He´s immortal too!" he shot. Alec once again felt a pang of deep guilt "I realized it too" he said sadly looking away from Magnus "I just don't care about him the same way as you" he confessed. "_Th__en get back together with me_" Magnus pleaded, "Alec, I will look after you and I will try my best to find a way we can be together_. Don't_ you know that?" Alec just smiled sadly at his lover "Yes, I do…." he said "and that's why I'm going to break up with Blake and then we can try to work it out"

Blake couldn't listen no more, he felt sick to the stomach. He thought this was his chance now that Alec had moved in but in reality it seems like the warlock could just pop-up out of nowhere and just steal what is his at any time of the fricking day.

Magnus face lit up with a smile that shock Alec to the core but also worried him how he could affect him so much. "Tomorrow" Alec stated "I need to g-get my stuff and..." he stuttered. "Don't worry, I understand…. But Alec, do us both a favour and just leave? You don't need to tell him. I'm afraid he might hurt you. Ill text you when I'm outside the flat and then we can leave together" Magnus informed. The boy himself didn't know how to feel about that, Blake had been honestly open about being a sadist and somehow knew he was still a nice person but he didn't want to cause any more problems. "Okay" Alec finally whispered. Magnus leaned in resting his forehead on the boys and kissed him one more time on the lips. "See you tomorrow" Magnus said with the sweatiest of smiles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^ Love you guys ! Just so you know, theirs going to be a twist. Do you really think Blake will let Alec go easily ?!  
**

** Also I made my first human music video the other day(Usually animes lol) and its the footage from TMI trailer, please watch it and in HD, the normal quality is really bad for some reason o.O **

** youtube dot com / watch?v=pLkuqDerpIE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy readers ^.^ I hope this is to your satisfaction lol **

* * *

Chapter 14

Blake currently felt paranoid that the boy could leave any second and angry that he hadn't said anything about it yet. -Is he not planning on telling me? Or has he changed his mind? - The warlock thought in hope.

In the end the date didn't turn out to be _as nice_ as he had imagined. Once he overheard Alec and Magnus talking Blake tried to act natural about the situation but if the boy didn't realise something was _off_ then he would be surprised since the conversation was constantly eating away at his mind and it distracted him greatly.

It was now evening and they had arrived home a few hours ago. Blake was sitting next to Alec on the sofa watching a movie but he wasn't even following it since his mind was still obviously elsewhere. He couldn't deal with it right now as he struggled to think of a way to keep the boy but ultimately realised he couldn't force Alec to love him and that's what bothered him. "I'm going to bed" the warlock announced and without even looking at the boy's response he went to his room, kicked his clothes off and went to bed in a bad mood.

It must have been an hour later when he heard his door opening and footsteps walking towards the bed. Blake knew Alec was standing next to him anxiously yet the warlock kept his eyes firmly closed, "Where should I sleep?" the boy asked quietly muttering to himself and a second later heard him going to leave the room but before the boy could escape Blake caught him by surprise by grabbing his arm and pulling Alec onto the bed. "I will never let you go now" he whispered into Alec´s ear seductively while holding him close to his chest.

Having the boy so close Blake felt more reassured knowing that he couldn't just vanish while he was right in front of him. They laid there together in silence for a few minutes. -Why would he leave me? - He thought –Because Magnus is better than me?-. The thought made him feel distraught. He felt like he was going to flip out and trash the apartment out of anger as everything felt out of his control. –I need to make him question his decision- he thought while playing with the now relaxed boy's hair. –Make him love me more- "You would never leave me, would you?" Blake finally asked testing Alec´s innocence. Alec just stayed silent pretending to be asleep but the warlock knew better, "Would you?!" Blake's voice rang out forcefully. "Not at the moment" the boy lied, well, was it really a lie since I'm not leaving him _right now_? – The boy thought in delusion. "Good" Blake simply replied.

When Alec next opened his eyes it was now morning and to his surprise Blake wasn't in the bed with him. Taking the opportunity he got up and walked over to were his jacket laid on top of the drawers and took his phone out of his pocket to check for texts, _none yet _ but Alec was ready to leave. Luckily since he just literally moved here not even two days ago most of his stuff was still packed and the remaining now was also in his rucksack.

Distracting the boy from his thoughts of leaving was sounds coming from the other side of the door. He opened it and found Blake in the kitchen seemingly making breakfast, when the warlock noticed him he stopped what he was doing and walked over to the shadowhunter with a tense look on his face that suddenly turned into a sweet smile. "Good morning" muttered Alec politely and for response Blake stopped inches away from the boy and leaned in until their lips lightly brushed, "Good morning" he whispered in return then turned back around towards the kitchen, "Do you fancy bacon and eggs?" he called over to the boy while getting a medium size pan out of the cupboard. "umm Yes please" he answered trying to sound happy but looking at Blake now made him feel bad, really bad about leaving him alone. Even though ultimately it was the right thing to do Alec felt so sick at this moment before he realised it he was coughing terribly and in seconds Blake was back in front of him, "Are you okay?!" he asked panicked. "Yeah…" the boy answered "It's just the illness" he said shamefully and it was but he realised that he´s gotten a lot better lately and what caused this particular incident was stress. The more stress or depressed he was the more ill he felt but he wasn't about to tell Blake that.

Blake then lead the boy to the sofa and told him to sit down while he went to find the ingredients to made what Alec would imagine the foul drink he now had made for him countless times. Blake was looking in the cupboard for the medicine drink but then realised that there wasn't enough ingredients left; he had to go out and get some from a nearby spell shop. "Alec, I got go out to buy your drink" he announced, "No, you- don't ha-ve too" Alec stammered in response "I don't feel _that_ bad". "Maybe not at the moment but what happens if you do later?" he asked. To that Alec stayed silent and Blake grabbed his keys and went out the door.

Around ten minutes later Alec felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and swiftly took it out to see a text from an unknown number: **Sorry babe but could you meet me at the old subway. Love Magnus. **Alec stared at the text a while wondering why Magnus wanted to meet him _there_ of all places, that place that held the bad memories of their breakup but he didn't want to think it over too much so quietly he picked up his rucksack and headed to the door which he found locked closed. –Damn- he thought – He does know…..is that why he´s being so attentive his morning…- he thought sadly. Alec had an Iratze in his rucksack but since the demon poisoning he hadn't been able to use any of his shadowhunter ability's.

In fact a few days after waking up and after being told he needed _more_ bed rest Alec had got up to realised that he had been looked inside his own room. He got out his Iratze and started to draw a rune on the door but as soon as it touched the wood his hand felt like it was on fire and he dropped the object in pain. –But he felt better, right? – He thought and got out the Iratze and placed it on the door drawing the opening rune quickly he once again felt the pain but this time it was almost bearable so he completed the rune till the door lock opened but when he looked down his hand it was now burnt and had blisters on it like he had put it in fire. –Shit- he thought in despair. He then went out the apartment feeling guilty about leaving the unaware Blake but before leaving he added Magnus number back to his contacts and made sure he left the message he prewrote for Blake on the table.

Before even opening the door Blake could sense something was wrong, the warlock had made sure to double lock the boy inside but now to his dread it wasn't locked at all. He ran inside his apartment where Alec was nowhere to be seen and then went to the bedroom and opened various cupboards and drawers frantically looking for anything that belonged to the boy but everything was gone, he couldn't be traced. Going back into the living room Blake felt an emptiness inside him that started as a pain in his heart that turned into rage. Before he knew it just like in his nightmares Blake was throwing anything he could find in his house around the room with tears going down his checks.

Alec was now at the abandoned subway where Magnus had once broken up with him but the warlock wasn't anywhere to be seen. Out of a dark corner of the room there was a noise of something moving "Who is it?! Show yourself!" the boy yelled and then a figure stepped into view. An older man with blonde hair, he seemed familiar but he couldn't think of where he knew this person from and that unsettled him. "Who are you?!" the boy ordered but the man just took another unsettling step forward. Knowing that this was some kind of trap the boy turned around ready to run away but the man seemed quicker than the boy and in seconds had pushed him to the ground. –This guy obviously knows what he´s doing- he thought while struggling. In his efforts he managed to punch the man in the face but regretted it a second later when he felt a needle push into his neck. The next moment he couldn't move or make a sound so the older man just picked him up and carried him away. His eyes felt heavy then the darkness took over.

* * *

**Any ideas on who this mysterious man is?** **Alec´s met him before... **

**Hope this is written OK. Since I wrote this chapter in under a week I feel like their might be some stupid errors in it but oh well xD if their are some obvious ones then please tell me lol **


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter might be a bit confusing, most of it is set in the past with Blake and some new characters that will make sense at some point later one because they are effecting whats happening the in the present time with Alec. **

* * *

Chapter 15

**18 years earlier:**

It was night-time in Idris and a young boy was leaving his house in secret like many times before. Like all of these other times he went through the gate of his back garden and into the forest just outside the boundaries where he met up with his friend; A boy with fiery red hair but this boy wasn't a shadowhunter like him, he was a warlock he had met a year ago. When they first met the young shadowhunter saw the warlock as an opportunity since the red haired boy seemed clueless as to what he was so he tempted him into a pact of sorts, he would tell the warlock boy who he really was and show him how to use his abilities if in return he would use them for the shadowhunters benefit if he asked.

Right now was one of these incidences as the boy required the warlocks help to make a portal. Once he got to their meeting place his friend was waiting there like always, for some reason he looked sad today so the shadowhunter smiled at him and gave him a greeting hug "It's pretty cold tonight …sorry I took so long" he apologized. The warlock just smirked back, "But that doesn't stop you making me wait here every week, Jimmy" he commented. The boy laughed back, "Well, someone needs to make the portal". They talked for a few minutes about the usual, Jimmy asked the warlock how things were going with his dad and urging him to still keep the fact that he´s half demon a secret from him.

"Well, you know I can't keep a lady waiting" Jimmy finally said walking towards the portal, "Ohhh, so she is a lady" the warlock said smiling "Shut up, Blake" Jimmy snapped back. "Is she good looking? If so, I might steel her for myself" Blake said grinning. "And here I thought you were doing some shadowhunter business but really your just hanging out with a girl" he continued. "You know, sometimes I wish you could be more quiet" Jimmy said in response.

**Present Time:**

When Alec woke up immediate panic went through his body and for a second he thought he might be dead. Even now with his eyes open all he could see was pitch black and it terrified him but as the minutes passed and he adjusted to the dark Alec realised that a bag of sorts was covering his head that had little breathing hole that didn't let in any light at all.

A moment later that changed as he heard a door opening and he could now see light from behind the fabric. The floor he was laying on then shifted and something clicked – I'm in a van- Alec thought in dread –How long have I been asleep?- he panicked. Hopefully not so long he couldn't escape and make his way back home. He started to struggle on the floor just before someone grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him out to fall onto the ground with a thump to his head but he still couldn't move properly to make more of an effort to escape.

The person who was still holding on to his ankle then dragged him across the pebbled ground where he could feel the tiny rocks cut into his skin and the pain was agony but he couldn't move enough to protect himself but then –_SLAP_-. There was a sound of a loud slap but surprisingly it wasn't aimed towards him. "Get off him!" a man shouted, "I'm sorry, Sir" another man near him apologized. A moment later Alec was lifted off the ground and now was being carried in the arms of one of the men. He wanted to push this man away but his body still felt too weak from the drug. – _I am weak_- he thought –_All I do is cause problems_…- he continued to think till he started to shake and shiver from the fear and the drug. "Shhh" the man cooed but it didn't help as the boys breathing seemed to get worse to the point where the man pulled the sack of the boys head out of fear he wasn't getting enough air.

He saw recognition flicker on Alec´s face as he was being held by the blonde man who drugged him in the alleyway. There was someone about Alec that reminded the man of his brother Daniel and that startled him because it was like he was being judged by his brother for not becoming what he looked up to and by losing himself in revenge. Before he could change his mind the man walked over to the old building where his partner in crime, Sebastian was waiting.

**17 Years earlier:**

Blake had been walking the streets for hours now in a daze. It had been two years since he met Jimmy who showed him how to use his powers _but at a price_. The moment has finally come when something went terribly wrong, he was practicing spells in his bedroom when one went wrong and caused a massive fire engulfing the house within minutes. Since he found out he was a warlock Blake had felt incredibly guilty for the death of his mother and even thought Jimmy tried to reassure him that him being a demon didn't cause her to die during childbirth he knew it couldn't had helped and things had been getting progressively worse with his dad since he had to lie to him all the time. Blake didn't want to see his father's face when he gets home from work to find his house is almost burnt to the ground so he decided to use this opportunity to leave and never come back.

-I've been thinking about it anyway- Blake rationalized, - I can't stay in this mundane world forever, not when everyone I love is going to die anyway- he thought while he walked to the spot where he always makes a portal to Idris.

**Present Time:**

Alec got carried to an abandoned factories that was in front of him. He got taken to the smallest one that was empty inside and was carried to a small room at the back of the factory that was also bare. The man left him there on the floor so Alec laid there for minutes till he could move enough to get up and once he did the first thing he tried was the door –Surely it wouldn't be open?- He thought but to his surprise it was.

This was it, his chance to escape so he ran as fast as he could hoping to get out of the main building but a voice stopped him. "Alexander" said a very familiar voice echoing from behind. Turning around and looking up where the voice came from was Sebastian smiling down at him from the second floor banister. "It's nice for you to join us" the white haired boy said with the blonde man standing next to him. "So it was you!? What do you want with me?!" Alec shouted back in anger. Sebastian just glared back then a second later nodded to the man next to him that walked away. "You´ll see soon" Sebastian finally replied, "But for now… these will keep you busy" he said then walked out of sight and a moment later a big door on the left side of the room opened letting in dozens of demons. Alec knew he was in deep shit.

**16 Years Earlier: **

Daniel woke up in a foul mood, why? Because his elder brother always seemed to be elsewise nowadays. Going downstairs he wasn't surprised to see that Blake was the only person home, he needed to question him. "Do you happen to know where Jimmy is?" he asked while taking a seat on the sofa and Blake just smirked back in response. "Spit it!" Daniel demanded, "He´s in England" Blake finally answered. "England? Why the fuck would he be there?! And who with?" Daniel retorted, "Frankly, Dan. That's all I can say. He´s an adult now thus he can do what he wants" Blake replied while eating his cereal. "Don't _you_ care?" Daniel asked in a mood, "I'm just glad he allowed me to live here" Blake replied honestly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes but Daniel seemed to gain confident with his next words, "Tell me now and tell me the truth" he demanded "Or I will tell Jimmy your secret". That did startle him greatly, "How di- ?!" he began. "I have my ways" Daniel replied, "I know your unfaithful, that you swore to only serve _my_ brother and yet you go around shaming _our_ name by taking jobs from other families that involve killing nerveless." He taunted. Daniel really knew how to annoy him and couldn't understand how Jimmy only saw a sweet little brother when he was _far_ from it. "Ok… you got me" Blake sighed, "But I really do need the money". "Why don't you get a normal job then?" Daniel question, "Well, that's because no one wants to pay _a warlock_ to do an honest job" Blake replied smoothly. "Liar" Dan retorted, "It's because you're a monster, that's why. I've seen you come home, clothes full of blood and yet you have a smile on your face. You enjoy killing" he accused.

**Present Time: **

Blake eventually answered the ringing of his phone after the fifth call, "Who is it?!" he asked annoyed. "Hello Blake" a gruff voice replied that put Blake at unease, "I may have someone here that belongs to you." The man said. "Come quickly before the demons eat him up" he laughed then cut off the phone as Blake stood in shock. His phone beeped with a text a moment later with an address. Blake had no doubts that Alec was in trouble and he had no option but to save him.

After five minutes of fighting Alec already felt exhausted, he managed to kill a few demons but they kept coming. Like before when he was with Blake these demons had someone different about them so he made sure they didn't cut him as he didn't want to go through that hell again. One medium sized demon ran up to him ready to kill and Alec only had a moment to jump out of the way but this time successfully cutting its stomach with his blade revealing its unusual human like red blood. –There was someone defiantly wrong with these demons- he thought while dodging another one.

Magnus had sent what felt like a million texts with no answer. He was just doing to get Alec himself even if he had to deal with Blake, "the master assassin". But just before leaving his house the door bust open with a demon on the other side, it jumped towards him but since it was only a lesser one Magnus gave it a killing shot before it even touched him. –Is this some kind of joke- he thought as he looked down at the dead demon in front of his feet but then noticed that it had a collar around its neck like it was owned and piece of paper was folded around it. He picked it up and was surprised that it was addressed to him.

_Magnus, I gave you a warning and you just blatantly ignored it so now you have to suffer the consequences. I have here Alexander Lightwood to be exchanged for the book of white and you better hurry since I'm not known for my patience._

_Sebastian_


End file.
